Hostage
by Desire Doll
Summary: A normal night at the mall turns into the most terrifying of her life. After finding her friend dead, Bella Swan is kidnapped by four murderers. One seems to particularly hate her. Follow Edward and Bella's twisted love/hate story, in Hostage.
1. The Beginning

**Hey There Lovely Readers! New story heading your way :D**

**Reviews will make me happy 3**

The mall was unusually busy for a Wednesday night. Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley were pushed and shoved as they tried to make their way to the bathroom.

"Finally!" Bella cried when they reached the dark hallway containing the bathroom.

"I'll wait outside." Jessica said.

Bella nodded, pushing open the door.

After she finished washing her hands, she walked out only to find Jessica was nowhere to be found.

"Jessa?" she called.

Behind a door at the end of the hallway, she thought she could hear shuffling and a muffled scream. But when she strained to hear it more clearly, it stopped. Moving slowly, she pushed open the heavy metal hall, walking into a dimly lit hall.

In the faint light, she could make out the outline of a figure lying on the floor

"Jessa?" she whispered, running towards the figure, her heart pounding harding with every step.

"Jessica?" She said yet again.

She skimmed her fingers over the body, only to quickly retract then when coming into something warm and wet. Putting her fingers towards the light, she saw them glistened with an old enemy.

Blood.

Bella's stomach lurched and she scrambled up. Staring at Jessica in disbelief, she started to walk backwards. Then, very suddenly, she came into something solid. She whipped around, coming face to face with a man with long blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail and taunting blue eyes.

"What did you do to her?!?" She screamed.

The man sneered." You seem like a smart girl, figure it out."

Bella's eyes widened.

"You killed her." She said slowly, as if trying to process it in her mind.

The man said nothing, just smirked at her.

"You fucking killed her!" Bella screeched. White hot anger coursed through her veins. She raised her hand, and with all the strength she could possibly muster, punched him hard in the mouth. He stumbled back, raising a hand gingerly to his now bleeding lip.

Bella gave him no time to recover. Wasting no time, she started clawing and punching every inch she could get at. He tried to push her off, but alas it was in vain for, with the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she had a moment where she was stronger.

"Emmett! Get this psycho bitch off me!" The man yelled.

The door at the end of the hall opened, revealing a huge man, with brown curly hair and bluish purple eyes.

He stood staring for but a moment before proceeding to rip Bella off of him. The mans face and arms were now bloody and bruised.

"What the fuck happened James?" The big man, Emmett, asked laughing.

James glowered and nodded towards Bella.

"Her."

Emmett's eyes widened as he took in petite, 5-foot-3 Bella. With her long brown hair and porcelain skin, she didn't _look_ dangerous. But then, looking at her big doe eyes, he himself felt frightened. He eyes, surrounded by long black lashes, made her look like she was ready to commit murder.

She glared at Emmett, who quickly turned his attention back to James.

"Did you get anything useful?" He questioned.

James nodded." She was carrying about One hundred Fifty and three credit cards.

Emmett looked down at Bella. "What about her?" He asked, motioning to the silent girl, who was struggling to break free of his hold on her.

"Kill her?" James said hopefully, looking down at his arms.

Emmett shook his head," We should ask Jasper. He'll know what to do."

James gave a small nod. "Okay."

Then, looking down at Bella, he spat." Whats your name girl?"

Bella glared, but replied," Bella Swan."

The she asked a question of her own. "How could you kill another human being and still show no remorse what so ever? How could you be such a heartless monster?"

James mouth twitched and he glared at her.

"How old are you?" He asked, ignoring her question.

Bella sighed." Seventeen."

James smiled sadistically at her for a moment, then turned his attention to Emmett.

"Lets take her to Jasper. Maybe he'll allow me to have the pleasure of killing her."

Bella sucked in a quiet break, and her stomach clenched painfully. She allowed herself to be guided to a tinted SUV by Emmett. He opened the door and gently pushed her in.

Then leaning forward he whispered in her ear. " It'll be okay."

Bella just nodded numbly and sat on the floor. She heard both the driver and passenger doors open, then slam shut. They proceeded to speed down the deserted street. Bella sat hugging her knees, and a single silent tear slid down her cheek.

Jessica was dead and she may be too soon. She might never see her parents again. She might never lose her virginity. Never get married. A whole bunch of "never's" soared through her mind.

The SUV jolted to a stop, and the door opened, revealing Emmett.

"You need to get up Bella," He said softly. Bella nodded and got to her feet. During the ride she had decided it best to do as they say, then maybe they'd let her go.

"_You don't believe that."_ said a small voice in the back of her head.

Bella shook her head furiously, trying to shake away the doubt.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, glancing over at her.

Bella looked at him quizzically. " Just peachy." She muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Bella was sitting on the floor, waiting for another man, Jasper to decide her fate. Despite the fact that she might be mere moments from death, she thought about how much she would hate to be put in that sort of position, making a decision that would change a humans life forever.

"But then again," She mused," If he's anything like that vile James, he would probably enjoy it."

The wooden door creaked open. Bella looked up and saw a tall honey blonde looking down at her.

"Bella-," He began.

Bella bit her bottom lip. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She said in a small voice. She wrapped her arms around her knees, waiting for him to confirm her fears.

A hand came down and pulled her into a standing position.

"Bella," He said firmly." We're not going to kill you." Bella fall back against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief.

"But then what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Jaspers brows furrowed together. "I don't know," he admitted." The four of us are going to talk."

"Four?" Bella asked, puzzled. So far she'd only had the misfortune of meeting three.

Jasper nodded. "I'm assuming you haven't met Edward yet." Bella shook her head. Jasper stared at her, his grey eyes searching for something within her own, like a secret message.

"Bella, don't fight with Edward." He warned." His temper is something to be feared."

Bella just nodded, choosing not to point out that she suspected that none of them had the nicest temper.

"C'mon, we're going to have the meeting and it would be best if you attended, seeing as it's you."

Bella sighed, but trailed obediently behind him into a different room. It turned out to be a regular living room, containing three couches, a coffee table and a plasma T.V.

But how could four killers live in a room as nice as this? On one couch sat Emmett, who was talking of half by himself. On the other two sat James and a man who Bella assumed was Edward.

He had the strangest shade of hair, a bronze color and cold green eyes. They seemed to pierce straight through her soul, making her body feel as if she had just stepped into a freezer. She quickly looked away, then went and took a seat by Emmett.

Out of all of them, Emmett had been the kindest. Or he at least hadn't scared her to pieces. Jasper had spoken words of reassurance but something in his manner just scared her. He seemed like he could be really terrible if he wanted to be.

"Okay, so what should we do with her?" James asked, eying Bella with distaste. Bella shot daggers to him in return.

"I was hoping you would have some suggestions." Jasper drawled with a slight southern accent.

"Make her a prostitute." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Bella's head snapped up and she found herself say, "No fucking way."

All eyes turned to her staring, as if she'd been a piece of furniture, suddenly given the ability to talk.

Bella shook her head." There's no fucking way I'm becoming a hooker." She said, her voice coming out strong and steady.

They all looked shocked, and in truth, Bella was shocked at her own boldness too. They could really hurt her. Her hands began to shake slightly, thinking of all the torture she could endure for not being able to watch her tongue.

But suddenly, Emmett nodded. " She's right."

Surprisingly Jasper spoke up too. "She's only seventeen. It wouldn't be right."

Edward scoffed. "Since when did we care if something was right?"

James nodded. "If we can't use her for some cash, can we get a little use out of her?" He asked, eying Bella with a sickening smile. Bella shuddered and unconsciously shifted closer to Emmett. Much to her surprise, Emmett wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his side.

"Don't you fucking touch her." He warned." It's bad enough she has to _live_ with us."

Bella looked up and him and he smiled sadly at her. " I met Chief Swan once. He seemed like a good man."

Tears clouded Bella's vision slightly and she looked down. " He is," she said quietly.

"So Bella," Jasper said suddenly. Or maybe it wasn't suddenly. Bella just hadn't been paying attention.

"So Bella, you're free to roam the house, but just realize if you try to escape, we will stop you." He said darkly.

Bella nodded, eyes wide. "Where do I sleep?" She asked quietly.

And the detailed response she got was, "Anywhere."

Bella nodded again, before asking hesitantly," Can I go explore?"

"Feel free," Jasper said.

Quickly Bella got up, fleeing to the door. Before exiting she made sure to give James a death glare. From the hall, there was two other halls.

"Right or left?" she muttered. Neither one looked truly welcoming, but the left one looked particularly dark and foreboding.

"Right it is." She murmured. She found that the right led to the kitchen. Her stomach growled at the thought of food. There was a fruit bowl on top of the counter, filled with pears, apples and bananas. As she reached for an apple, a hand shot out and closed around her wrist.

"What do you thing your doing?" whispered a voice in her ear. Bella shrieked and whirled around coming face to face with Edward. His cold green eyes bore into her warm chocolate ones. It was like fire and ice, oil and water.

"I'm getting something to eat," she said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Animals like you are only fed once a day." He said smirking.

Bella resisted the strong urge to slap him, instead choosing to smile sweetly at him.

"Didn't your mother tell you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?"

Edwards eyes hardened and his grip on her wrist tightened painfully.

"Ow!" she protested.

"You know, that girl probably felt lucky we killed her." He said coldly.

Bella looked at him, confused.

"We helped her to get away from you. Your such a bitch I'm sure even your own parents will be happy your gone."

Staring at him in shocked silence, the familiar feeling of anger started to trickle through her veins.

Glaring harshly at him, she used her free hand and slapped him. Hard.

His head turned, and he looked at her with angry eyes. No, not angry, furious.

Pushing her back against the counter, he pulled her face close to his.

"You just made probably one of the worst mistakes of your life, little girl." He hissed.

Bella glared defiantly back at him, even though her insides felt like they were doing a dance.

Just as he opened his mouth again, Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" He spat.

Edward turned to him, "She fucking slapped me, the cunt!" He growled.

"Because he called me an animal, and then said that my family was lucky I was gone." She protested, tears stinging her eyes.

"Both of you, stay away from each other!" Jasper hissed at us.

Bella nodded, pushing Edward away, and walking back down the hall. The living room was empty now, so Bella decided to get some sleep.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, she saw that it read Two thirty. She had been missing for almost four hours now.

Lying down on the couch that she and Emmett had been seated on earlier, her mind drifted to what Edward had said.

A tear slid down her cheek.

Someone cared. She knew that someone had to care.

**Did you like it?! Please give me your input good or bad :D *coughcough* Review!*coughcough***

**Lots of Love**

**Jess**


	2. Better Open The Door

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Another chapter of 'Hostage' is coming your way! Reviews make me happy :3**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to own the sexiness called Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, I do not.**

"What the hell Edward?" Jasper yelled angrily. " She's been here all of five minutes and you make her cry? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Edward Masen stared coolly back at him. " It is not my fault that she can't handle her emotions better than that."

Jasper Whitlock glared at his friend. He knew from the moment Emmett brought her in that there was something different about her. But now, Edward's temper was jeopardizing his finding out what it was.

"Edward." He said slowly." If you cannot treat her like a normal human being, which by the way is what she is, than you are forbidden to come in contact with her." A sneer graced Edward's face. "You're forbidding me?" He laughed, a hollow empty sound. "That's rich. Just see how far that gets you Jazzy."

He turned to walk away, but was suddenly shoved roughly against the wall. In front of him stood a furious Jasper. "Don't test me Edward." He said in a low, dangerous voice. Edward just pushed him away and turned in the other direction. "Whatever you say Major Whitlock. Whatever you say."

* * *

The living room was dark when Edward walked in, yet he didn't bother turning on a light. He preferred the dark. It felt safest for him. It provided a getaway from searching eyes.

He walked over to the couch that had been previously occupied by Emmett and the girl and started to sit down, only to jump up and away from it when it gave a sharp yelp.

"What the hell?" A sleepy voice wondered in the dark. "Just my luck." Edward thought bitterly. He heard her shuffle on the couch and pull herself into a sitting position.

"Is there some reason you tried to sit on me?" The girl asked coldly. Edward glared at her through the darkness." But of course," was his silky reply. "I was hoping that maybe it would suffocate or possibly break some of your bones and kill you, so that I would be rid of you."

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, you prick, but I'm still very much alive." She shot back. "For now." He said darkly.

He heard her shudder slightly and a sadistic smile curved his lips upward. "You are one of the creepiest people I have ever met." She muttered. His smile got wider. "You say that now. Just wait. I'll be like a daisy compared to the people you will soon meet."

"Okay, that's it. I can't sleep here anymore." She hissed, standing up off the couch. "Jeez, couldn't you have turned on a light or something?" She complained as she groped through the darkness.

He uttered a laugh. " Afraid of the dark are we?" He whispered, standing up behind her.

"No." She said confidently. "You should be." He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump and yelp. He laughed again, sounding slightly deranged. "You fucking creep!" She spat at him, shoving him away. Through the darkness she went, groping blindly until she found a light switch.

A bright, almost blinding light, filled the room, causing them both to groan and shield their eyes. Bella was the first to recover. She shot him one last scathing look before she swept out of the room.

"God I hate that women." He groaned.

* * *

Bella wandered through the dark hallway back towards the kitchen. She was thoroughly tired and hungry and very ticked off. Oh how she hated that arrogant sadistic asshat called Edward. Lost in her angry thoughts she didn't see where she was going and ran head first into a very tired and and very naked Jasper.

The impact caught them both off guard and they tumbled onto the ground, Bella falling neatly on top of him. They both groaned in pain and laid there for a moment.

"I am so sorry Jasper!" Bella said, trying to pull herself up, but failing and falling back onto his chest.

"That's alright Bella. You just surprised me." He said slightly breathless.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked anxiously. He shook his head, but then reconsidered. "You might want to get off from on top of me." He said in a strained voice.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed, jumping off and blushing furiously." Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She diverted her eyes and groaned. "I really am sorry."

Jasper laughed lightly and pulled himself up." No harm done Bella. I'm fine, just in need of a cold shower." He chuckled again.

"Jasper?" She asked tentatively, still looking away. "Is there anywhere other than the living room that I can sleep?" He quirked an eyebrow. "What happened in the living room?" Bella sighed angrily. "Edward." Jasper's brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth pulled down.

"Jasper?" She asked again. He seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he was having and turned back to her. "You can sleep in my room." He said simply.

"But where will you sleep?" She wondered. Jasper chuckled and looked down at her. "In my room of course." Bella's eyes widened slightly but all she said was. "Fine by me."

"Good to hear Darlin'. Now I'm going to go take a shower. You go and get yourself cozied in and I'll join you in a while."

"Alright Jasper." She said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains and gently caressed Bella's face. She groaned and tried to hide her face.

But the sun was persistent so she finally opened her eyes and sat up. Or at least she _tried_ to sit up. Something heavy was holding her down.

Turning her head, she discovered she was lying on a half naked Jasper's chest with his arm wrapped around her. He was asleep, and looked as vulnerable as a sleeping child. Moving carefully, as so not to wake him, she moved his arm off from around her waist and rolled over and off the bed.

Bella tip-toed through the hallway to the kitchen. Her stomach was complaining loudly at her and she had grown quite sick of it.

Moving slowly, she opened the fridge and scanned through it's contents. There was Milk, Hot dogs, Orange Juice and much more. Her mouth watered at the sight off all that food. But eventually she just grabbed the milk and a box of fruit loops and poured herself a bowl.

Pulling herself up onto the counter-top, she sat there munching away on her fruit loops, oblivious to everything around her.

So she didn't hear a man enter the kitchen until he spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

She turned and was horrified at what she saw.

James.

**Yay cliffy! Sorry for taking so long to update :( **

**I love you guys so much and it makes me so happy when you guys review ;D**


	3. Last Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Hello lovelys! **

**So, I guess I've made some confusion on who the couple in this story will be...****No, it will not be a Jasper/Bella story.**

**Because even though I love Jasper, ****He's going to get his happy ending with a little someone later on...****He's just being friendly :)**

**Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please don't forget to review :) Reviews are what inspire me to continue writing!**

**Ready...**

**Set...**

**READ!**

~_Previously~_

_Pulling herself up onto the counter-top, she sat there munching away on her fruit loops, oblivious to everything around her._

_So she didn't hear a man enter the kitchen until he spoke._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

_She turned and was horrified at what she saw._

_James._

_

* * *

_

_"Fuck fuck fuckity Fuck!" _Bella thought as she watched James stalk towards her. She was like a mouse confronted by a snake. Frozen as she waited the inevitable horror that was sure to come in the next passing minutes.

"What do you want?" She said, surprised at how strong her voice came out and proud of herself for not letting her fear be evident in her voice.

He chuckled darkly, a sound that made Bella's skin crawl. "You. Dead by my hand." He said simply.

Bella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. But the only sound emitted from it was an odd sort of choking sound, one not unlike a dying seal.

"That's not attractive at all." He said nastily. "But I'm sure I could make you make all kinds of noises." He whispered in her ear. Bella jolted violently and shoved him away roughly. This only caused a sadistic smirk to appear on his face.

"Wrong move."

* * *

Jasper had just woken up. He noticed that something was not where he had put it the night before. Looking all around the room, he searched for what had gone missing. But then he looked down at his bed and realized that it was not an item that was missing, but the petite brunette with whom he had slept with last night. Literally.

"Oh Jesus." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose." God knows what trouble that girl will manage to get herself into..."

* * *

"Wrong move?" She hissed cheekily. " What, are we playing chess?"

He snorted, then pulled her off the counter and pinned her against the cupboards. "You're fiesty. That's always nice in bed." He said, reaching up to touch her face. But Bella pushed his hand away quickly and tried to get out from beneath him. "Keep your slimy fucking hands away from me, you prick!" She spat angrily.

"Oh, I have no intentions of keeping my hands away from you. I plan to put them _everywhere_ on you." Bella made a noise to show that she was thoroughly disgusted and continued trying to escape. James took notice of this and put his legs between hers, so she wouldn't be able to walk easily. "Not trying to leave are we?" He made a clicking noise with his tongue." But we we're about to start having so much fun..." He said, moving his hand up this inside of her shirt.

"Knock it the fuck off right now!" She nearly screamed." I SAID TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" A hand clamped over her mouth and a glinting pair of eyes stared into hers. "Do shut up. You're making it harder on yourself." But his eyes held a worried look as he glanced around the room. He seemed to be searching for someone and, in his search, his grip on her mouth loosened enough for Bella to shove it away. And then she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

* * *

"!"

Three bodies jerked to attention as a piercing scream rang through the air. Emmett had been having dreams of when his life had been perfectly legal and, he dared to say, normal.

Edward, on the other hand, had been in a restless sleep, his dreams showing him his mother's face, his father's and then his little sister's. They had been asking him why he had let them stay alone. Why hadn't he stayed with them? Why hadn't he protected them, like he had promised so many times he would?

Jasper had been sitting in his room, reading a book and listening for any signs of trouble. When the scream had resounded through the house, he felt his face go white and he bolted out of his room, and towards the source of the sound.

That, as it seemed to be, was the same reaction both Edward and Emmett seemed to have. They both jumped out of bed on high alert and raced towards the horrifying sound that had defiled the silence only moments before.

* * *

"!" _SMACK._ A hand came crashing down on the right side of Bella's face, causing it to sting with white-hot pain. She felt her eyes well up with tears but a small part of her said she must not allow them to see her cry.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" James shouted, looking both furious and frightened as he looked wildly around the room. A few moments pass and no one appeared and this seemed to satisfy James.

" You're out of luck girl. Emmett's not here to protect you now." He said in a chilling voice as he reached out to stroke her face.

"Like hell I'm not." Boomed a voice. There was the sound of something flying very fast through the air. Just as Bella wondered what it was, a large fist his James squarely on the face.

"_Oh."_ She thought. "_Lovely."_

"Don't you ever lay hands on Bella again, or I will make sure you suffer a great deal. I will make sure you are begging me for death and only then may I give it too you." said Emmet, his face contorted with rage.

"What da fubk man?" James said, holding his bleeding mouth and jumping to his feet. "If you wanbed the girl, I woulb have glably-" He was cut of by a different fist hitting his face. Bella looked over and saw Jasper standing there, glaring at James.

"I thought I said you were all to leave Bella alone." Bella shivered when she heard his voice. It was so calm and quiet. It was deadly.

"Hey, that bitch wanted it-" He faltered when he saw Edward enter the room. He braced himself for another punch but it didn't come. Instead he heard Edward say "I can believe that. She does seem like the type to fuck a stranger."

Three pairs of eyes turned and looked at him, looking shocked and slightly angry. The fourth pair held nothing but rage.

"You're a right asshole, you know that?" She hissed, as she walked towards him angrily.

"And you're an evil little bint. Glad we cleared this up." He said disinterestedly.

"Jesus Fuckward. Get off that little pedestal of yours, because fucking news flash, you are NOT that high and mighty."

"I was just speaking the truth Swan. You do seem to be the whorish type. You know, the ones who get knocked up in high school and don't know who the father is? Yeah...that seems like you..."

"You-You-!" She spluttered indignantly. " Who the fuck do you think you are? You want to judge me? Fine, I'll fucking judge you. You seem like a man who didn't get enough love as a child and now lives with a stick permanently shoved up his ass! And who the hell has heard of a _virgin_ whore? Because I certainly haven't!" She finished angrily, her chest heaving slightly, her cheeks tinged with anger.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly and he pushed her against the wall, oblivious to the sounds of protests from Jasper and Emmett. "Listen closely little girl," He whispered menacingly. "Do not even pretend to know how my childhood was because you will be wrong. And as for a virgin whore, I'm more than positive James would be happy to change that. I could tell him you want him to-" Bella's voice cut through his. " You will do not such fucking thing! Now get off me before I have you removed." She hissed, venom evident in her tone.

Edward chuckled. "Have me removed? And how do you plan to do that? I could easily take you on. You're just a weak little girl. You've got no strength in you." Bella smirked." You didn't seem to think I was weak when I slapped you." She whispered gleefully. "And as for having you removed..."

She looked over Edward's shoulder and at Emmett. "Emmett! Please get him off of me?" She asked. Just moments later it was Emmett standing in front of her. He had cast Edward off to the side, where he now stood with a furious expression.

"Thank you Emmett." She said softly.

"Anytime Bells. Anytime."

* * *

The next few hours went without event. Bella was playing the Xbox with Emmett and everyone else was pretty much avoiding each other. Jasper was sitting in his room thinking, while James took care of his battered face. Edward had come to sit and watch Emmett and Bella play. He continued to sit there, glaring at the back of Bella's laughing head.

"_How dare she say anything about my childhood?" _He thought angrily. "_She will get what she deserves someday...I'm sure of it." _But then another smaller voice said in his head," _You did provoke her."_ Edward glared harder at Bella' and muttered " Shut up."

The sound caused Bella to look up and away from the game. She saw Edward sitting there glaring angrily at her and glared right back. But whilst distracted, she was killed by Emmett, who then proceeded to do a victory dance. Bella giggled slightly and said "It's not a big accomplishment when the persons not even looking." Emmett face fell slightly, but he still continued dancing. This went on for about five minutes before he plopped back down next to Bella. "Bella, "He said in a very gentlemanly tone, "Would you care to join me for a celebratory cookie?" Bella grinned. " Of course Emmett." She said in a lady-like tone.

They stood up and walked happily off to the kitchen, leaving behind a very angry and bitter Edward.

And anyone who knew Edward knew that nothing good would come of this.

-**Author note-**

**Please review and tell me what you think. And I'm going to clear some things up. **

**One: I know that Bella and Emmett seem to be getting extremely comfortable with each other and doing so quite quickly, seeing as just a few days ago she had been kidnapped. Bella's emotions are all over the place right now, but Emmett's childlike happiness helps her to feel slightly content. She is still frightened and wishes to go home, never fear.**

**Two: James and Edward. James is vile and wishes to both kill Bella and use her for his own selfish pleasures. Her being frightened of him only makes him want her more. He is really truly disgusting and you will see more of this in Later chapters. Edward. Edward is an asshole who believes himself to hate Bella. But he is only being blinded by the rage of her slapping him and making Jasper turn on him. At the moment, he thinks that he would not care if she was dead, but just know that on some level, deep deep down, he does care about her safety.**

**Three: Jasper. Jasper is the sort of leader of the group. He was the first on and has had a very disturbing past. He senses that there is something more to Bella, a sort of giant potential. But he's beginning to see that James and Edward, more so James, are jeopardizing his chances of finding out just how deep that potential is. And he also hold no romantic interest in Bella.**

**Well that's all guys! Hope it helped.**

**Please review?**

**Until Next time..**

**Jess**


	4. The worst part

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This is going to be the fastest I've _EVER_ updated! Only one day has gone by! **

**Please review? They inspire me too write another chapter :)**

**And if you ever have any questions, regarding the story or just anything, feel free to message me (:**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own it, but sadly, I do not.**

_~Previously~_

_"Bella, "He said in a very gentlemanly tone, "Would you care to join me for a celebratory cookie?" Bella grinned. " Of course Emmett." She said in a lady-like tone._

_They stood up and walked happily off to the kitchen, leaving behind a very angry and bitter Edward._

_And anyone who knew Edward knew that nothing good would come of this._

**

* * *

**

~Present~

"Hey Bella?"

Bella looked up from the chocolate chip cookie she was eating. She saw that Emmett's normally carefree face was tinged with worry.

"What's up Em?" She asked curiously as she finished the last bites of her cookie.

"Bella I need you to do me a favor." He said sighing. "I need you to stop provoking Edward and James." Bella's brows furrowed and her mouth pulled into a frown. "Provoking them? I didn't "provoke" them worth shit!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Like hell you didn't!" Emmett boomed. "Talking about Edward's childhood when you don't know shit? C'mon," He scoffed. "What the fuck Emmett? I thought you we're on my side?" She hissed, a little angrily but mostly confused. Where was all of this coming from?

"Don't ever mistake me for a friend Bella." He said darkly. His face was full of emotions Bella just didn't want to identify. "We are _not_ friend's Bella. Do you understand? You'd be best to remember that."

"Huh?" was the only word Bella could form. She stood there, staring at him dumbfounded. "What do you mea-" Emmett interrupted her "Go away Bella."

"Excuse me?" She cried ,affronted. "You heard me Bella. While you are here, you should remember that none of us are your friends. Not Edward. Not James. Not Jasper and certainly not me. Now leave."

Blood rushed to Bella's face and dampness filled her eyes. "I would if I fucking could Emmett! Where can I leave to, huh Emmett? In case you forgot, I'm your fucking HOSTAGE!" She screamed angrily. Suddenly Emmett was towering over her. "I didn't fucking forget! What? Would you _like_ us to kill you, just so you could be rid of us? Jesus Bella, you're so fucking annoying. Go cry or whatever it is women do."

Shoving him away, she wiped her eyes bitterly, silently hating the traitor tears that had made their way there. "Good for fucking you Emmett! You're _just _like them!" She hissed. "Just like who?" He shot back glaring down at her. "James and Edward! Good for you. You're an asshole! You must feel so accomplished!" She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. "Ow! Emmett, what the fuck!" She cried.

"I'm an asshole am I? You know what you do Bella? You just go and judge everyone! You know _NOTHING_ about us and yet you go around making all the assumptions. And it's really fucking annoying. So knock it the fuck off!" He finished angrily.

Silence hung in the air. Bella and Emmett stood, silently glaring at each other. A single tear tried to make it's way down Bella's cheek, but she just brushed it away impatiently. "Fine." She spat bitterly." I'll leave you and you're precious Edward and James alone, only if you do the same for me."

"Fine." He hissed back.

"Fine!" And with that she walked away. She went to the only place where she felt even slightly welcomed. She knew Emmett had said that Jasper was not her friend, but he was the only one who she felt she should even be around right now. As she approached his doorway, she hesitated slightly, Emmett's words echoing in her ears. But just as Bella was about to turn around, Jasper walked up in front of her.

"Er, hi Jasper." She muttered awkwardly. "Hello Bella." He replied looking down at her curiously. "Was there something you needed?"

Bella felt blood rush to her face and said something too fast for Jasper too hear. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. She took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if I could stay in your room again tonight? I really don't feel safe anywhere else." Jasper opened his mouth, but Bella held up her hand. "I know I know! I'm not safe here, and I shouldn't feel safe with you. I know, Emmett already told me all this shite." She finished and looked up and saw a slightly bemused Jasper.

"Actually Bella, I was going to say that I was expecting that you were going to stay in my room tonight, given the events that took place today." Bella stood gaping for a moment before blushing a brilliant shade of crimson. "Oh." She said lamely.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asked, leaning so she could get through. Nodding she stepped through the doorway and almost tripped in the process. Jasper quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her too his chest and away from the harmful floor. Looking down at her, he without meaning to, stared down her shirt. "Are you okay?" He asked, quickly tearing his gaze away. "Mhm." She mumbled, pulling through the doorway and flopping down onto his bed.

"Did something happen?" The question came out of no where and cause Bella to look up. "What do you mean?" She asked quickly. Jasper sighed as he studied the young women in front of him. When she had first come in, something had seemed different. It was as if some of the light in her eyes had dimmed. He also noticed how when she mentioned Emmett, it was in a spiteful way, instead of the happy way when she usually talked to him. The only conclusion he could come to was that Emmett had said or done something to upset her.

"What did he do?" He asked sighing.

"What did who do?" She asked shakily. Jaspers brows furrowed and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Bella, I know you know who I'm talking about. What did Emmett do?" Bella shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "He didn't do anything." She lied. "_Why is she lying to me?"_ He wondered. "Bella, for the love of god, tell me." He groaned.

She peeked up at him. "Do you really want to know?" She whispered. Jasper nodded furiously. "Of course I want to know."

"Fine." She said, taking a deep breath. And so she told him. She told him what Emmett had said and how her first reaction was to come here because it was the only semi-inviting place in the entire house.

"He's right Bella." He said after she had finished. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand. "Please let me finish. He was right. None of us are your friends. But Bella, I would like to be called your friend."

Bella gaped at him, blinked a few times and managed to choke out "huh?"

"I want to be your friend Bella. I know it's hard to be alone." His eyes hardened." Trust me I do. So I want to become your friend." Bella rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Then, when she was sure she wasn't dreaming she replied. "Um, okay. Friends."

A slight smile spread across Jaspers face.

"Friends?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." She replied, taking it.

"Great. Now lets go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

* * *

Moonlight streamed in through the window, bouncing off of both Jasper and Bella's faces. Bella was currently curled up next to Jasper, her arm thrown casually around his waist. Her face was serene as she escaped into the land of dreams.

Jasper, on the other hand, was awake and staring down at the sleeping brunette, feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to lie to her. And he hadn't, at least not directly. He did want to be her friend. Just not for the reasons most people because friends.

He wanted to see if she could survive in his world, their world. But he knew that she could not do it if she stood alone. None of them would have been able to. So he befriended her.

He just hoped everything worked out the way he wanted.

******I'm sorry for making Emmett an asshole! But he'll get better I promise! And I did have my reasons for doing it!**

******No, Jasper is still not interested in Bella, but he IS a guy so hey? Boobs? Of course he looked xD**

******Sorry for not putting Edward in this chapter, I just wasn't really feeling it.**

******Well, please review?**

******Until next time**

******Jess**


	5. Resolution

** Hey guys, I'm back! **

**As you know, I love your reviews and one of you voiced that you think that Bella and Edward shouldn't be together.**

**I just want you to know that this will most DEFINITELY be an Edward and Bella story.**

**Sorry if it isn't what you want xD But that's the way it has to be **

_Run._

_That was the only thing on Bella's mind._

_You have to run._

_It didn't matter to who or to where, she just had to get out of there. "Bellaaaa" A voice laughed. It was a harsh, hideous laugh, one that made her skin crawl. "Did you honestly think you could escape me?" Her hair whipped around her face, the wind stinging her eyes as her feet pounded on the cold forest floor. _

_Run._

_Branches slapped her face and arms ruthlessly. A root came up out of now where, causing her to sprawl flat onto the ground._

_"Bella?" A voice wailed. "Bella, you have to get back up! You have to run!" Tears clouded her vision as she tried to stand. "I can't Jess!" She choked out. "I'm too weak, I can't!" A hand appeared from the underbrush. Bella scrambled back in alarm, shrieking and standing to run again. _

_"Bella," called a voice like velvet. "It's okay Bella. Just take my hand and it'll all be okay."_

_Peace fell over Bella like a soft blanket, masking the fear. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. _

_"Okay," She smiled as she took the hand. "Okay Edward."_

_

* * *

_

"Huh!"

Bella's eyes flew open and she sat up straight in bed, her heart pounding. The dream was still vivid in her mind. It had felt so _real_. She could still feel the warmth of Edwards hand in hers and the stinging of the branches snapping violently against her face.

"What the hell are you doing in my dream Edward?" She muttered.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes and pushed himself off the bed quite abruptly. He started pacing back and forth around his room, trying to shake it off.

It was still fresh in his mind.

_"Eddie, come push me!" cried a seven year old Elana joyfully._

_"But Lanaa," He whined." I don't want too!"_

_Elana looked at her older brother and pouted. _

_Edward looked back warily, his eyes widening when he saw the lower lip jutted out. "Oh no Lana.." He warned, taking a step back. "Not the pout!" As he took another step back, he saw her light green eyes fill with tears. "Oh no.." He whispered to himself, running towards her._

_"Ed-Ed-Edddieeee!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you like m-m-me?" Edward rushed towards his little sister. Though he was only two years her senior, he felt as though it was his job and his job alone to make sure nothing ever hurt her._

_"Lana, I love you! You're my favorite sister," He said, a goofy grin falling onto his face. He kissed her bright red curls and took her hand. "C'mon, I'll push you on the swing now..."_

_"Do you promise to always protect me Eddie?" She asked, her wide eyes questioning._

_"Always," Edward replied __solemnly._

_The scene swirled suddenly and vanished, a new one coming to take it's place._

_"Edward Anthony Masen! You get your ass down her right this minute or so help me, I'll slap you so hard you'll-"_

_"Sheesh Elana!" He yelled, tossing a pillow at the door. "I'll be down in a few! Just give me a fucking minute!" He heard her coming up the bed and hurriedly scrambled out of bed. WHACK!_

_"Jesus fucking Christ Lana!" He yelled again, clutching the back of his head. "What was that for?"_

_Elana Masen glared at him with the nastiest glare her seventeen year old face could manage. "It's Christmas, you ass-hat. Christmas means no fucking swearing!"_

_They both looked at each other for a long minute, before Edward started chuckling. Before long both of them were holding onto each other for support as they broke out in large guffaws of laughters. A few minutes past and they managed to settle down._

_"I love you Lana," Edward said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Ditto," She replied, grinning._

_The scene swirled and once again vanished._

_He was standing outside his parents old apartment. The door was slightly ajar, the lights turned off and the smell of blood flowing into the hallway. A strong sense of deja vu washed over him. He wanted to turn and run, but he knew he must open the door._

_Edward took a step forward, his heart pounding furiously. He put his hand out and gently pushed open the door. Darkness covered the apartment like a blanket. His shaking hand felt around the wall for a light switch. Finally, his hand touched one. He held it there for what seemed like hours, but was in all actuality a few minutes. _

_With all of his strength, he flipped on the light._

_"No!" He groaned, slumping down onto the ground. On the floor in front of him was his mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. They were both covered in blood, their faces contorted with fear. Their eyes were open, last seeing the attacker that took their lives._

_He heard shuffling up stairs, and then a strangled yelp. Running towards the guest room, he saw the door wide open and an arm drenched in blood._

_"Oh god.." He whispered, full out sprinting now. "Elana!" He screamed in horror, collapsing onto the floor next to his baby sister. "No, no, no!" He moaned, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Elana, you have to wake up!" He commanded. "Lana, wake up dammit!" _

_Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and a small smile fell onto her lips as she stared up at her older brother. "Hi Eddie," She whispered. "Thank god." He muttered, kissing her forehead. "Now Lana, listen to me," He said, his voice shaking. "You're going to be okay, you hear? You and me, we'll make it out of this just fine."_

_"Oh Edward," She murmured, placing her hand on her brothers cheek._

_"I love you Lana, don't leave me!" He pleaded._

_"You always said you'd protect me." She whispered as she shut her eyes for the last time._

_"Lana?" Oh my god, Lana don't!" He whimpered._

_"Edward, it's no use." He heard a soft voice say from behind him. "You don't know that!" He choked out. "If I'd just gotten here a few moments earlier, than maybe-"_

_A warm hand pulled his face gently to the left. "Listen to me Edward." She commanded. "There wasn't anything you could have done to help her. Just be grateful that she died with her brother, instead of being surrounded by faceless strangers for the last moments of her life."_

_Tears continued to slide down his cheeks and he looked down in shame. The hand pulled his face back up. "Don't be ashamed Edward." She said, looking into his eyes. "Don't ever be ashamed." She whispered, her lips an inch away from his._

_"Okay Bella," He said, nodding ever so slightly. "For you, I won't be ashamed." _

_"Good." She replied, closing the distance between their lips._

"I'm losing my mind." He muttered to himself, standing and walking out of his room.

**A/N: I was gonna end it there, but I thought we needed a little Bella Edward interaction (:**

**

* * *

**

Bella took a cautious step out of Jaspers room, listening for any indicators that someone else was up. When she was positive no one was, she glided down the hall and into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, she was slightly shocked to see it was almost 3:30 in the morning.

Her stomach rumbled and she quickly, but quietly, grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and proceeded to get herself some Coco Puffs. For a bunch a murderers, they sure had odd taste. Sliding down onto the floor, she quietly ate her cereal.

When she was about half way done she heard someone coming down the hall. Bella quickly scrambled into the corner and prayed that whoever it was wouldn't see her.

Suddenly Edward walked in, looking quite disheveled. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

He popped it open and took a long gulp. As his eyes roamed this kitchen, they suddenly fell onto her. His eyes widened in shock and he let go of his beer bottle.

"Fuck!" He yelled, as it hit the floor.

Bella's own eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a towel. "Are you okay? Did you get any glass in your feet?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," He replied stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," She said as she continued wiping up the broken glass and beer. "Weird dream." She muttered, averting her eyes. "You?"

"Same." He shifted uncomfortably. "Let me help you," He said bending down.

"No!" She replied quickly. "It's alright, I'm done."

"Okay."

They both stood there looking awkwardly at each other.

"Uh.." Bella started.

"Erm-" Edward began at the same time.

"Go ahead!" They both said to the other.

"No, it's alright." They each replied.

Their eyes widened and they each burst out laughing. It was a strange feeling for both of them, laughing with someone you've sworn that you hate.

"So, what were you saying?" Edward asked, being the first to regain composure.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. "I was just going to ask if you'd like a bowl of Coco Puffs."

Edward looked at her strangely.

"It was just...you looked kinda stressed and well, cereal helps calm me down." She finished lamely.

"A bowl of Coco Puffs actually sounds great right now." Edward admitted.

Bella's smiled brightened and she quickly grabbed a bowl and prepared it for him. "Here you go." She said quickly, holding it out towards him.

"Thanks Isabella." Edward acknowledged.

"You're welcome Edward."

It was a strange thing to behold. Two people, standing closely beside each other, and yet, so far apart.

* * *

**I did it! I updated! **

**I'm sorry it took me so long, it's just that school has once again started so I'm busy.**

**I only got to write this chapter because I'm home sick -sadness-**

**But review it please! Your reviews are what keeps me going (:**

**Until Later**

**Jess**


	6. Broken

**Hey guys, I have to tell you that I was really disappointed by the lack of reviews for the past chapter ):**

**It made me kinda (really) sad because I love hearing all your feedback on the story.**

**Please review more for this one?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.**

~Previously~

_"Thanks Isabella." Edward acknowledged._

_"You're welcome Edward."_

_It was a strange thing to behold. Two people, standing closely beside each other, and yet, so far apart._

_

* * *

_

Warm water cascaded down Bella's back, enticing her into a daydream where everything was alright. Warmth meant security. Warmth meant she wasn't alone.

But things had changed.

Last night, Edward had treated her like she was a person, instead of an animal.

"Maybe...things will get better." She mused. "Maybe it will all turn out okay."

Bella just stood there, lost in thought, losing track of time. Finally, the water turned cold and she was forced to retreat from her sanctuary, back into the cold unknown which lay right outside the bathroom door. She wrapped a towel around her body and carefully unlocked the door. She poked her head out, looking both left and right to see if anyone was coming. When she was positive that no one was, she quickly made her way to Jaspers room.

He was there, as usual, lounging across his bed, reading a book about the Civil War. When he heard her enter he looked up.

"Hey Bella." He said casually.

Bella fidgeted. "Jasper?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering-" She stopped. She was about to ask if they might be able to find her some more clothes, but was afraid to ask. Jasper still frightened her. Not as much as when she had first got there, but enough to make her reconsider.

"C'mon Bella," He coaxed." I won't bite." He winked.

"I was just wondering if maybe you would be able to find me some new clothes?" She asked hurriedly. "It's just, I've been here for two days, and my old clothes are kinda gross and just-" Bella quickly stopped when she saw Jasper hold up his hand.

"What size do you wear?" He asked.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. " I'm a medium in tops and a size 5 in pants." She stammered.

"Underwear?" He questioned.

"What?" Bella cried indignantly.

"Bella, for heavens sake!" He exclaimed. "I'm asking only for the purpose of getting you new clothes. So unless you'd like to be stuck in the same pair of skivvies for the entire time you're with us, then I suggest you tell me!"

Bella stood stock still for a moment, before quickly composing herself and stammering," 32b for bras and size 5 for underwear."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded.

"Mhm."

"Your clothes will be here within the next two days." He told her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Edward ran his hand through his hair again. He'd been doing since he saw Isabella last night. What was he doing, being civil with her? She was their prisoner, their hostage, and here he had been standing eating Coco Puffs like everything was fine and dandy.

"This doesn't change a thing." He promised himself. "I wasn't myself last night. The dream put me in a weird mood." He stood there, trying to justify why he had been so civil, so _normal_ with her.

"I'll just act like last night never happened." He decided.

And with that, he walked out of his room, prepared for what the day might hold.

* * *

Bella was curled up on the sofa in the living room, daydreaming. She was just getting to the part where she got to go home and see her dad when Edward walked in.

"Hello Edward," She said brightly.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Bella's eyes widened and her brows furrowed together. "I was just saying hello.." She explained softly.

"What makes you believe that I want you speaking to me?" Edward sneered. "Who shoved a stick up your ass?" She retorted angrily. _"What the hell's his problem?" _She wondered furiously.

"Piss off." He spat back at her.

"Why are you being like this?" She cried exasperatedly. "I thought we might have gotten over this last night-"

"Oh did you?" He glared down at her. "Well obviously you thought wrong. Last night, I wasn't myself. I thought you would have realized that. The normal me wants nothing to do with filth like you. The normal me can't bear to even be in the same room. Did you really think that a bowl of Coco Puffs," He sneered." Would change anything?"

Bella's sat there, slack jawed.

"Well?" He growled expectantly.

Bella swallowed." You're a right asshole, you know that?" She hissed. "Here I was thinking that maybe, just _maybe, _you were capable of acting like a human being. But I guess I was wrong."

Edward just stood there smirking. The sight made Bella's blood boil. She was never one for managing her anger, and Edward was someone who really riled her up.

"Who's Elana?" She asked coldly.

She watched with cruel satisfaction as the smirk quickly slid of Edwards face, being replaced with an angry scowl. "What did you just say?" He hissed his eyebrows furrowing, eyes flashing dangerously. "Who's Elana?" She repeated." And better yet, why couldn't you save her? Are you such a failure that you let her _die?" _She sneered. "You don't know what you're talking about." Edward warned just ignored him. "Your parents must be pretty fucking proud of you." She observed sarcastically. " Growing up to be a killer, a failure a inhuman peice of shit-"

She stopped abruptly after finding herself pinned on the couch, underneath a fuming Edward. "Shut your fucking mouth or I'll fucking shut it for you!" He seethed. "I'd like to see you fucking try!" She retorted. "You _really_ shouldn't have said that." He said darkly.

"What do you mea-" A hand slapped over her mouth, effectively cutting her off. Another hand went to her hair and began dragging her out of the living room. Bella kicked and screamed behind his hand, trying to let someone know what was going on, but it was a futile attempt. No one could could hear her cries for help.

Suddenly they were in a room, that Bella guessed to be Edwards. It was dark and quite empty, holding nothing expect a bed, a dresser, a closet and a few posters.

Edward put her on the bed and straddled her waist, pinning her there. Bella's eyes widened in fear and her eyes started to tear. Edward reached for something off the dresser, releasing his hold on Bella's hair. He looked down at Bella, who was now squirming in earnest as she tried to get away from him. He quickly flipped her over and pulled her arms behind her back. Using his teeth, he tried to pull off a piece of duct tape, unsuccessfully.

Seeing no way around it, he quickly removed his hand from Bella's mouth, who gasped in breaths of fresh air gratefully. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Make a sound, and you'll regret it." Bella nodded furiously underneath him and true to her word, made not a peep as he duct taped her arms behind her. When he was satisfied that she would not be able to get her hands free, he flipped her back over and taped her mouth.

Tears were now pouring down Bella's face as Edward scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style towards the front door. Edward looked down at her distastefully." Stop sniveling. It's not becoming to you." He hissed. Bella glared furiously at him and tried to kick him, unsuccessfully. "Keep that up, see what happens." He warned her. Edward opened the door and went to leave, before turning around and shouting, "I'm going out." A chorus of "okay"'s rang out throughout the house.

As he carried Bella out, he made sure that no one was watching from afar. When he got to the SUV, he quickly threw Bella into the back, before seating himself in the drivers side and peeling out of the driveway. Bella sat there, staring up at the ceiling, choking on the sobs that were racking her body. She had no idea what he was doing and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

All to soon, the car stopped and Edward opened the back door, pulling her to her feet. "Walk." He ordered, to which Bella quickly complied. She knew she had made a mistake, saying those things. Emmett was right. She provoked him and now was unfit to deal with the consequences of her actions. While she was having her epiphany, she didn't realize she had stopped moving until she heard Edward let out an angry grunt before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Bella kicked her feet at his chest for a moment before he pinned then down onto his check.

"Knock that shit off." He growled. Bella stared down at the ground, observing the ground. It was gravel, suggesting that they were some place not in town, some place remote. Abruptly the ground changed to a paved walkway. She cocked her head to the other side and saw that they had reached a bridge. They were surrounded by trees which stood proud and tall. With a little more investigation, Bella realized that they were in fact on a mountain with a river running below it.

Edward quickly undid her wrists and put Bella down, throwing off her balance and making her stumble. She flailed her arms wildly, before grabbing onto the railing. As she stood there, trying to calm herself down from her mini heart attack, she felt her stomach drop. There she was leaning over a railing that was the only thing between her and a hundred foot plunge to the river below. Bella had never been good with heights and now was no exception.

She felt Edward come up behind her, his body leaning onto hers as he roughly ripped of the tape that was covering her mouth. Bella took in large gulps of air and she quickly turned her back to the petrifying drop. "Why are we here?" She hissed. Edward cocked an eyebrow at her before moving closer towards her, forcing her to press her back up against the rail. "Well?" She stammered. "Tell me!" Edward said nothing, just stood there staring her down. "Knock that off!" She growled angrily.

Edward moved himself impossibly closer to her. "What the hell are you-?" Bella was again cut off by Edward picking her up. She stared at him for a second wondering what in the fuck he was doing before she felt him move her over the edge of the rail. Her eyes widened in fear and her breath started coming in short,quick gasps. "E-Edward," She sputtered. "Edward please don't!" She begged.

"Give me a reason." He said simply. "Give me one reason. It would be quick, I assure you. You would die on impact. A drop from this height, hitting the water would be like hitting cement. And even if you didn't die instantly, I hear drowning is the most euphoric way to die. Better yet, I would look like an accident. So give me one good reason on why I shouldn't just drop you here."

Bella felt her heart falter. "Please Edward." She babbled incoherently." Protect me, don't let me fall!" She cried, tears falling shamelessly down her face.

_Protect me._

Those two words made Edwards resolve crash to the ground. For a moment, he saw his little sister Lana's face instead of Bella and realized what he was doing. He had been so blinded by rage. But that was no excuse. He was about to throw Bella off a bridge because she made him mad.

"_Why is this a problem now?"_ His mind screamed at him._ "You've had no problem killing for no reason before and now, when a reason to kill has arisen, you can't."_

"It just is." He whispered. Bella didn't notice, but kept sobbing and reaching for him to pull her back. Edward sighed heavily and pulled her body back to his chest. She stood there clinging to him, sobs of relief now racking her body. "Come on." He said, nudging her in the direction of the car. Bella just shook her head and when Edward let go of her, she fell the the ground. Her breathing was becoming fast and uneven and Edward quickly realized that she was having a panic attack.

He quickly scooped her up into his arms and ran back to the car. He shifted her onto his shoulder, where she just hung limply as he opened the passengers side door and gently setting her in the seat. She just pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, her body shaking violently. As he stood there looking at the helpless girl, he was crushed with remorse. For some unexplained reason, it hurt to know that it was his fault she was like this.

He shut the door and went to the drivers side, quickly getting in and driving back to the house. They sat in silence, devoid of anything except for Bella's shaking. Suddenly Edward spoke.

"I'm sorry."** A/N I was going to end it here, but I thought that might be mean. xP**

* * *

To say that Jasper was furious would be an understatement. He had come out of his room to find not only Edward gone, but Bella as well.

"What the hell is he thinking?" He roared, making Emmett and James wince. "I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp..." He muttered darkly. Emmett snickered and James just sat there, dumbfounded. "What are you laughing at?" Jasper demanded. "Oh nothing..." Emmett replied in a sing-song voice. "It's just...you're acting like you _care_ about her."

"I _do _care about her." Jasper replied immediately. Emmett sat there, gaping incredulously. "But she's our _hostage_! I thought we had to distance ourselves from her!" Emmett cried indignantly. "That may be, but she's going to be here for a bloody long time. So get used to it!" He spat coldly.

Emmett was about to reply when they heard the front door open. Both men raced to the door, only to stop short at the scene in front of them. Emmett was the first to recover. "What the hell did you do to her?" He roared angrily. He quickly took the shaking Bella from Edwards arm, holding her closely to his chest. Bella just kept mumbling "Don't drop me Edward. Don't drop me.."

Jasper finally came around, pinning Edward up against the wall. "What in gods name were you thinking?" He shouted furiously. "You don't pull that fucking shit! We all knew that Bella was to remain here. What if someone had seen her? And for heavens sake, what did you do to her to reduce her to a babbling mess?"

Edward mumbled something, to low for Jasper to hear. "What was that?" Jasper asked scathingly, leaning closer.

"I almost threw her off a bridge."

And with those seven words, all hell broke loose.

Emmett had just returned from putting Bella in Jaspers room. "WHAT?" He roared, rearing back to charge at Edward. Jasper,on the other hand, didn't say anything. He just pulled his hand back and punched Edward as hard as he could. Edward doubled over in pain. Emmett gave him no time to recover. He just pulled him up and threw him against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you Edward!" He sputtered irately.

"I don't know!" Edward finally found his voice. "I've been asking myself the same question for years! I was just so mad! She pushes my buttons and she just...I was mad." He whispered lamely.

"Excuses." Jasper spat. "Always with the excuses. Just..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "Get out of here for a while. I can't stand to even look at you." Edward just nodded,defeated. He quickly walked back out the door, running out to the car.

And he drove. For hours and hours, until the sun went down. Occasionally he took a turn here or there, making sure he stayed in town. Finally, he just pulled over on the side of the road and sat there, staring blankly out the window.

"FUCK!" He screamed angrily, hitting the steering wheel.

* * *

Bella sat on Jasper's bed, shaking violently. She heard the front door slam and a strangled sob made its way out. Footsteps were heard, coming down the hall and a few seconds later, Jasper poked his head in. His eyes widened as he took in her quaking form and he quickly moved over to the bed, seating himself next to her. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. That was all the encouragement Bella needed, because she threw her arms around him and they crashed back onto the bed, Bella sobbing while Jasper held her.

He just sat there, for hours, stroking her hair and whispering words of encouragement. Soon her breathing became even and shallow and he realized that she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her on the bed, careful not to wake her. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of his drawer and a t-shirt. Jasper stood there, debating whether or not he should change her. Finally Jasper sighed in defeat. "Emmett?" He called.

Emmett came into the room. "Yeah?" He whispered. Jasper closed his eyes briefly, before handing the clothes he held in his hands to Emmett. "Will you change her?" He pleaded. If Emmett was surprised by this request, he didn't let it show. He just nodded curtly and shooed Jasper out of the room.

Emmett looked down at the sleeping brunette. He felt bad for the things he had said to her. It was just, he thought it was for the best. He had believed that she would soon be gone and that he shouldn't get attached. As he stripped her down to her bra and panties, he had the decency to blush and avert his eyes. He quickly but gently pulled the t-shirt over her head and pulled the pants up. It shocked him slightly that she hadn't woken up while he was dressing her, but he assumed that she had had a rough, exhausting day.

Edward made him so mad. He was ready to rip him limb from limb for almost throwing her off a bridge. "Who does that shit?" He asked no one in particular. Jasper poked his head back in the room. "I'm finished." Emmett said warily.

"Thanks Emmett." Jasper replied gratefully. Emmett just nodded and exited the room. Jasper quickly shut off the light and stripped down to his boxers before slipping into bed next to Bella. He felt her shift as she became aware of his presence, before gracefully slinging her arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, holding her there tightly. There was nothing sexual about it. They were just two friends, there for the other in a time of need.

Guilt racked Jaspers body as he closed his eyes. Bella could have died. He knew that Edward was reckless but he hadn't thought he would do something like that.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered before letting the warm clutches of sleep take hold of him.

* * *

**This was my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it!**

**And as I said, please review? They really are what keep me going (:**

**Until next time**

**Jess**


	7. Even if it kills me

**Hey guys o: I know what you're thinking," Where the frick have you been little girl?"**

**I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff the past couple months :p But that's all over and done with now (I think.)**

**So, ya ready for the next installment of 'Hostage'? Cause here it comes!**

_3 weeks laters..._

In the weeks following what was now referred to as "the incident," many things changed. James started disappearing more often, giving very flimsy excuses for where he was heading off too. Edward stayed in his room for the most part, avoiding everyone, Bella in particular. Jasper and Emmett remained around Bella at all times, but were becoming exceedingly frustrated with her short, one word replies to everything. Since "the incident", Bella had seemed to have retreated into herself. She didn't walk around the house anymore, only sat in front of the television, staring at it blankly. Her voice, when she spoke which rarely ever happened, had become small and weak as though all the fight she had had left in her just disappeared. But her eyes were the most heart breaking of all.

They were empty.

No longer was there a spark of fire in them. They were hollow as she stared on, never seeing anything. Day after day she watched as her face was splattered across the television screen. Everyday she heard her father's voice pleading for her safe return. Pictures of her childhood were splayed out for all the world to see. Pictures of her father and her mother and her from when she was little. She heard her life told again and again, each a slightly different version from the last. And she just stared.

Emmett walked into the living room and took his usual seat next to Bella. He was by her side everyday, alternating shifts with Jasper. He slung his arm casually around the back of the couch and looked over at her. He silently prayed that today would be the day that she would return to her normal self. "Hey Bells," He said looking down at her with hopeful eyes. "Hello Emmett." She replied quietly.

"How are you doing today m'dear?" He questioned in a semi-cheerful voice.

"Fine." She answered shortly. Emmett shut his eyes trying to keep his frustration at bay. "What do you want to do today?" He tried again. "Nothing." She muttered, eyes still fixed at the screen. Emmett sighed in defeat and wrapped his arm around her in a sort of half hug because he stood up. "I'll see you later Bells." He said as he turned and walked away. "Goodbye." She whispered softly.

* * *

"Jasper, it's been three weeks and she's barely made a sound!" Emmett exclaimed angrily. He was pacing back and forth in his room as Jasper lounged across a chair, looking solemn. "What if what Edward did had some sort of deep psychological effect on her?" He roared. "What if she won't be the same after this?"

"What happened with Bella was, i'm sure, very traumatic for her. She just needs time to recover from the shock of it. I'm sure that sooner or later she'll return to normal. We just need to give her time." Jasper replied wearily.

"What are our plans with her, if I may ask?" Emmett quipped. Jasper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right now? I'm planning on keeping here until I think she's stable. Then," He paused. "Then?" Emmett asked exasperatedly.

"Then...I'm planning on taking her to see Aro." He finished. Emmett's eyes widened and his mouth dropped into a little "o" of horror. "Jasper...you can't be serious?" He chuckled nervously." I mean, c'mon man, taking Bella to see Aro? How is that a good idea?

"Emmett, look at it this way. We obviously can't just let her go. So what are the options we truly have? Either take her to see Aro and try to induct her or," Jasper scowled." We kill her. Now which would you prefer?"

"Obviously I don't want to kill her!" Emmett shouted angrily. "But induct her? Do you know what this life would do to her? She's fragile as it is after what Fuckward did, but to try to get her to join the mafia? What are we just going to walk up and say" Hey Bella, we know we kidnapped you and all but would you like to join our mafia? All you'll have to do is possible kill people and live with us for the rest of your life.' Did you think this through _at all_ man?"

Jasper stood up quickly, pulling himself up to his full height so that he stood nose to nose with Emmett. "Don't think that I wanted this for her, but I don't see any other alternative. She's just like us Emmett. She's got nothing else. Not anymore."

* * *

Jasper walked into the living room. "Hey Bella-" He started, then froze when he realized that the miniature brunette was missing from her usual spot on the couch. Had she not been in a nearly comatose state for the past two weeks, this wouldn't have worried him. But she had and so her sudden disappearance alarmed Jasper. What made him on even higher alert was that her spot was now occupied by a disheveled Edward.

"Where in the hell is Bella?" Jasper spat angrily as he tore across the living room to Edward. Edward's eyes widened as he tried to shrink back into the couch cushions. "She's in the kitchen." He stuttered. Jasper tore off down the hallway. As he reached the kitchen he let out a sigh of relief. There was Bella standing by the fridge, peering at its contents. As she heard him approach, she looked over her shoulder. "Hey Jasper, would you like anything?" Jasper's mouth dropped in astonishment. That was by far the longest sentence she had spoken in the past weeks.

"Uhm, sure?"

Bella laughed quietly. "Why does that sound like a question? Either you do or you don't." Jasper shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "What I meant was yes. Could you grab me a beer?" Bella laughed again and Jasper reveled in the sound. "Isn't it a little early?" She asked, pointing at the clock which read 12:17. He just shrugged and winked saying "It's five o'clock somewhere."

They went over to the counter and Bella pulled herself up. They sat there together, Bella drinking her Mr. Pibb and Jasper drinking his beer. Words failed him as he tried to figure out a way to ask what had made her start talking again, but Bella as if she read his mind, piped up saying," I heard you and Emmett talking." Jasper glanced at her guiltily as he took a sip of his beer. "Join the mafia, hmm? I never knew how deep you guys were in but, Jasper, that's pretty deep. I know I can't go home. I gave up on that dream a bit ago." Jasper sighed and placed a comforting hand on her knee. Bella smiled down at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I don't hate him, you know. Edward, I mean." She added when Jasper shot her a questioning glance. "Sure, I don't exactly appreciate being nearly thrown off a bridge but I can kinda see where he's coming from. I don't know what happened with his family, but I'm going to assume that it wasn't exactly sunshine and daisy's. Me bringing that up when he was angry _probably_ wasn't the best idea. So, as I said, I sorta get it."

Jasper stared at her in disbelief. "How-?" He began but fell silent. He just settled for shaking his head and chuckling softly at the young woman who was a complete and utter mystery to him.

* * *

Bella walked out to the living room, hesitating slightly when she saw Edward there, but going in all the same. "Hello Edward." She said in a stiff, formal tone. Edward just nodded and continued staring at the TV. Bella turned and walked out to the hallway towards Jasper's room when she heard Edward say something. She turned back and peered her head back into the living room. "What was that?" She asked, puzzled. Edward took a deep breath and continued to concentrate on the screen. "I said...I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice.

"Oh," She replied, surprised. "Well...I'm sorry too." And with that she left, leaving Edward sitting there to wonder what she meant.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the longest chapter ever but it's all I've got right now D: As I said, I've been going through some stuff that's been making writing hard. But now that it's all over and done with (for the most part) I'll try to start updating more often.**

**Please review, they make me so happy and really help me update (:**

**Until later,**

**J**


	8. Waking up in Vegas

**Hey guys :3 Back again to write you another chapter. I'm writing this one in BPOV instead of third person :p**

**Hope you like it**

**Read and Review **

BPOV

"Bella," Jasper cried, exasperated. "Will you _please_ stop fidgeting?" I looked over at him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," I replied. "I'm just nervous, ya know?" Emmett rested a hand on my knee. "I know Bells, but don't let it worry you too much." I just rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, James and myself were all currently crammed in the black SUV. Jasper was driving and James was sitting in the passenger seat. Edward was sitting alone in the back, leaving me and Emmett sitting in the middle. We were on our way to go see Aro. The whole way there, Emmett and Jasper had been giving me words of advice. "_Don't speak unless spoken too.", "Keep your eyes averted at all costs." _ect ect.

Their warnings weren't giving me any comfort, they only made me more nervous. "How much longer?" I whined to Jasper. He sighed, "Only about 20 more minutes, Bella. Calm yourself." Rolling my eyes, I turned and stared out the window. We'd been driving for hours and I had no idea where we were heading. I figured we were somewhere in Nevada, seeing as there was desert as far as I could see. All day we'd had the A/C blasting, trying to beat the awful heat.

I was sitting in a pair of Tripp Red Plaid Zipper shorts and a black Kreepsville tank that had the words "Dead Girl" printed across the chest, both from Hot Topic. My feet were bare, seeing as I had kicked off my flip flops about an hour into the trip. For me, it felt very revealing, but I trusted that with Jasper and Emmett by my side, I wouldn't be hurt. My mind was telling me I trusted them more than I should but my heart needed their comfort.

We continued to ride in silence until my gasp filled the entire car. Las Vegas had just come into view.

* * *

"Bella, just keep walking." Jasper urged me. I was shaking. They had led me into the Venetian. It's was huge and took my breath away. But I was scared, because I knew I didn't look twenty-one. I was afraid we were going to get caught. But Emmett just slung his arm around me and steered me in the right direction. "Bella," He said in a low voice." This is Vegas. No one cares how old you are. They just care about making a quick million." I just shuddered and nodded.

"We're here to see Aro," Jasper said gruffly to a man who was standing outside one of the lounges. The man looked over at him and grinned. "Jasper fuckin' Whitlock! Where the hell have you been man?" He cried jovially. Jasper forced a grin and replied, "Up in Seattle, man. Been trying to keep a low profile, ya know? And Aro wants us positioned everywhere." The man nodded and looked over at the rest of us. "Emmett!" He laughed before turning his attention to James. His jaw seemed to clench as he let out a stiff. "James." He just nodded to Edward before focusing on me.

"And who's this pretty little lady?" He purred at me.

Emmett's grip tightened around my shoulders. "We're here to see Aro." He said in a tight voice.

"Aww, c'mon man." The man groaned." I'm not gonna bite her." He winked at me." Not to hard at least."

I felt Emmett start towards him, but I quickly positioned myself in front of him. "Emmett," I whispered. "No!" Emmett stared down at me, obviously debating within himself before sighing in resignation. "Her eyes are up here Demetri." He spat harshly.

The man, Demetri, just shrugged and ushered us in. He grabbed my arm and put his lips close to my ear. "I'll see _you_ later, beautiful." I just shuddered in disgust and ripped my arm out of his grip. He wasn't ugly. Just...creepy.

The air was tense as we walked into the dimly lit lounge. There were five people in the room. A young man, looking about Edwards age was positioned on the arm of a couch next to a petite blond woman. In the three arm chairs were three men. They each were a different kind of scary. The one of the left had sharp features and long dark hair. His eyes flashed as we entered the room, before he went back to sipping his drink. The man on the right had light blond hair with almost air brushed features. He didn't seem to notice we had come in, seeing as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

The one in the middle was the worst though. He was the most hideous or deformed. He looked friendly and that scared me. He had long black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was pasty white and he had a smile on his face, like he had just been surprised by an old friend.

"Hello boys!" The middle one cried out. "How wonderful to see you!" He hadn't noticed me yet, because Edward had positioned himself in front of me, blocking me from view. The boys nodded at him. "I wish I could say the same, Aro." Jasper replied smoothly. Aro's eyebrow quirked.

"Oh?"

"You see," Jasper started." We come on some rather...important business." A look of mock sadness washed over Aro's face. "And I thought you boys had just come to say hi." He stood up and walked towards us. I pushed myself closer to Edward, trying to stay hidden. I had no interest in meeting this man. But my attempts at hiding were in vain because when I looked up, his face was peering down at me over Edward's shoulder. "What's this?" He questioned.

Edward moved aside, much to my dismay. The boys all retreated, leaving me standing in the middle of the room on my own. "Why have you brought this young lady here?" He asked in excitement. Emmett stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. "We want her to be inducted."

Silence.

I looked up, taking a shuddering breath. Everyone in the room was either staring at me or Emmett. I swallowed hard, trying to reign in my nerves. "Do you now?" Aro said quietly. He stood in front of me, towering high above my head. I felt his hand pull my chin up to look at him and I stared right into his eyes, determined not to let my fear show. He ran his hand down my cheek and through my hair.

"ll mio mio." He said. Suddenly he wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled my head pack so I was staring him full in the face. "Do you want this bambina?" He questioned.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I forced myself to keep my gaze locked with Aro's. "Yes." I said, my voice coming out strong and definite. A smile spread across his face. He let go of my hair and walked back to his arm chair.

"You five will need to stay here for a week. Go to the hotel lobby and tell them that Aro requested that you be given rooms." He waved his hand at us. "Off you go." The boys nodded and Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me out.

Demetri was still standing at the door. He smirked when he saw me. "What room you staying in, gorgeous? I might want to make a midnight visit." I just tried to melt into Jasper and out of his view.

* * *

"Aro requested that we each be given a room." Edward said to the lady working the hotel desk. She appeared momentarily starstruck before she staring typing away at her computer. "I-I'm sorry Sir." She stuttered. "We only have three rooms available." Edward's eyes opened wide. "What?" He cried incredulously. "This hotel is massive and you're telling me that you only have _three _rooms available?" The girl cowered and I felt bad for her. "I'm sorry Sir, but that's the truth." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, just...give us the keys." The girl nodded and practically threw them at him. I could tell she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Edward just stalked away, motioning for us to follow.

"Edward, that wasn't nice at all." I scolded. He just looked back at me and flipped me off. I huffed and stuck my tongue out at the back of his head, causing both Jasper and Emmett to laugh. I giggled too, making Edward look back at us and glare.

"C'mon." He growled, motioning to the elevator. "We're on the fifteenth floor." Stepping into the elevator, I gasped. The elevators was were clear, allowing us to see out towards all of Vegas. As the elevator started to rise, my stomach started to drop. Seeing how high we were was causing my head to spin. Jasper seemed to notice because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "We're going to be fine, Bella." I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes, I felt the elevator jolt to a stop. I let Jasper guide me out so that I wouldn't have to open my eyes and see just how high up we were. When I heard the elevator doors close behind me, I opened my eyes.

"Okay, so who's going to room with who?" James asked, eying me. I cringed and pushed myself towards Jasper. "Someone gets a room of their own and I think it should be Bella." Emmett said. He looked around, daring any of them to object before smiling in satisfaction. "Good. Me and Jasper will room together and you and Eddie can." My inner self rejoiced as I took mental note that Edward appeared to loathe being called Eddie. He shoved a room key at me before stalking down the hall. I couldn't resist. "Thank you _Eddie."_ I saw him cringe and doubled over laughing. When I looked up, I saw Emmett and Jasper staring at me with amused expression.

"Oh come on," I grinned. "I have to have fun somehow."

* * *

**Wow, so yeah. This is really going down guys! Review please? I love hearing your feedback on the story. **

**I love you guys for reading ;3**

**J**


	9. It had to be with you

**Hey guys (: Wow, so over a 100 reviews! Just barely, but even still, that's more than I ever expected to get (: You guys are awesome, so awesome in fact that I'm writing the next chapter after just 2 days (:**

**OH! I almost forgot. I want to know your opinion on whether or not I should continue the story in 3rd person or switching from everyones POV? This chapters going to be from everyone's POV. Well almost everyone :p So tell me in your reviews?**

**Props to Suicidal-Insomniac for giving me the idea for this chapter (:**

**Hope you like it.**

**Read and Review**

BPOV

"Bella, are you sure you want to room alone?" Jasper asked me. He had caught up with me as I walked down the hall. Running his hand through his hair, he seemed a little more than a bit nervous about the prospective of me rooming alone. Ever since my arrival, we had slept in the same bed.

"I'm...not sure." I said helplessly." Let's check out my room first and see how it looks, okay?" He nodded silently, linking arms with me. A small smile appeared on my lips and he peered over at me from the corner of his eye. "What's that smile about Darlin'?" I just shook my head and winked at him.

The room, as it turned out, had one bed, one bathroom and a fire escape right next to the window. My eyes widened at the sight of it. "Is..that safe to sleep by?" I questioned. Jasper let go of my arm, walking towards the window to inspect it. I saw his shoulders tense up as he said to me, "You're not sleeping in here Bella. C'mon, let's go talk to the others." Nodding mutely, I trailed behind him as he walked back down the hall. He banged on two doors as he walked, then stopped and waited.

Emmett was the first to emerge, a look of surprise etched on his handsome face. He smiled a goofy grin when he saw me while shooting Jasper a questioning look. James and Edward walked out, both looking slightly irate. James glared at me, not bothering to hide his disdain. Edward though, just looked past me to Jasper.

"Bella can't sleep there." He stated bluntly.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, confusion clear in his tone as he stared down at me.

"There's a fire escape right at her window." Jasper replied. The men looked at each other. "So, who wants to take the room instead?" Silence followed the question, and I looked around the circle, wondering who I would be rooming with that night.

"I will." Edward said simply as he retreated back into the room to gather his things. "Oh no!" Emmett growled. "There is no way in hell that Bella's rooming with James."

"I'll room with James." Jasper offered. "That way you can room with Bella and protect her as you see fit." That seemed to calm Emmett considerably as he draped an arm over my shoulders. He guided me back to my former room to grab the bag I had brought with me. "Well, that was fun." He deadpanned. I giggled and he glared playfully down at me.

* * *

"Bellaaaaa, can we pleasssee go down to the pool?" Emmett whined. I flopped down onto the plush bed below and sighed loudly. "Emmett," I cried. "Why?" I felt the bed dip slightly and rolled over onto my stomach to see Emmett lying there staring back at me. "Because I wanna." He said childishly. His eyes grew wide and his lower lip jutted out. I sat there, momentarily dumbstruck, before realizing he was giving me puppy eyes.

"Emmett!" I groaned, covering my eyes. "That's not fair." I felt the bed sigh as he got up and I wondered if he had given up. But suddenly, I felt the world disappear from under me. My eyes flew open and I saw that he was carrying me. "What are you doing!" I squealed. He brought his face close to mine. "We're going to the pool because I want to go on the water slide. Would you like to put on a swim suit or can I just throw you in in these?"

My eyes widened as I realized he was dead serious. Only Emmett. I giggled and replied "Let me put on a bathing suit, okay?" He nodded and set me down. "You have three minutes. GO!" I jumped and started rummaging through my bag. I pulled out a simple black bikini with little lighting bolts on it. It was kinda bare but it would have to do. Locking the door of the bathroom, I quickly stripped down and changed, grabbing a towel on my way out.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Ready." I replied grinning. I started walking out the door when I felt him lift me up and throw me over his shoulder, caveman style. "Emmett!" I screamed. "Oh lighten up Bells." He said cheerfully as he carried me down the hall." I'm just getting the rest of the guys." I huffed angrily as I stared down at the floor. I could feel all the blood rushing to my head. "I have the ability to walk you know." He laughed. "I know, but that's not nearly as fun."

Emmett shifted me slightly as he knocked on Jasper and James door. I heard it open and then Jaspers voice asking, "Uh...Emmett?"

"We're going down to the pool. Wanna come?" He asked happily. I could feel Jaspers questioning gaze but he only replied with a "Sure, meet you down there in a few." Emmett walked down to another door and bang on what I could only assume was Edwards door. It cracked open and I heard Edward laughing. I glared down at the floor and aimed a kick for his face. There was a satisfying "Fuck!" and I knew I had made my mark.

Emmett started laughing and I heard Edwards door start to close. "No, wait man!" Emmett said breathlessly. "What?" Edward asked irritated.

"We're all going down to the pool. You in?" Emmett asked. Edward was silent but I heard his door close. "Is he coming with us or..?" I asked Emmett curiously. "I'm right here Isabella." His voice replied from behind me.

"Oh." I said, blushing. I dug my elbows into Emmett's back, trying to lift my head up. It was pounding from all the blood that had come rushing to it. "Owwww!" Emmett whined. "Bellaa that hurts!" I kicked him in the chest and glared at nothing. "Then maybe you should put me down asshat." I heard another door open and Jasper and James came and joined us. "Fine." Emmett pouted as he set me down. Vertigo kicked in and I felt myself falling backwards. A pair of strong arms caught me and I just stood there, trying to catch my breath. "Be more careful." Edward's voice sounded from behind me.

I pulled myself up and turned to glare at him. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

* * *

I was trapped. There was no where to run. My eyes scanned the room as I tried to find an escape. "Where do you think you're going Isabella?" His voice chuckled from behind me. My eyes widened and my heart started pumping. I didn't dare turn around, for I knew that the fear would show in my eyes.

"There's no escape for you." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and started running. My heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I didn't hear him behind me and I sighed in relief.

"Gotcha." A voice murmured in my ear. I screamed as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and throw me into the pool. I came up sputtering and heard laughter resound through the room. All of the boys were doubled over laughing, bar James who had decided to bail on going to the pool and headed straight to the bar. I glared at them and swam over to the edge. They kept laughing as I stared pitifully up at them. Jasper offered his hand to help pull me out. I took it, but placed my feet on the wall and pulled him in with me.

The guys faces all wore identical expressions of shock and I smirked back at them. Jasper was standing in the water a few feet from me. "You better swim as fast as you can little girl." He whispered in a calm voice. My eyes grew round and I shot of as fast as a speeding bullet. I heard two more splashes and a quick glance over my shoulder confirmed that Emmett and Edward had joined the chase.

Hoisting myself up over the edge, I took off towards the waterslide. It was tall, almost a hundred feet up. I swallowed and took the steps two at a time. Willing myself not to look down, I made it to the top. I could see the entire pool from here and was slightly alarmed to see Emmett and Jasper coming up the slide after me. They were almost halfway up so I quickly sat down and pushed myself down the waterslide.

It was almost completely dark and I was lying flat on my back just enjoying the feeling of speed and rushing water. The brightness of the pool lights momentarily blinded me. When the black spots subsided, I drew in a quick shuddering breath. Edward was standing in the water, ten feet away. I quietly tried to back away, but my elbow hit the side of the waterslide. He whipped around, a devilish smirk on his face. He stalked towards me, a predator. I was the prey, cowering in a corner, hoping for a rescuer. My prayer was answered as Emmett came zipping out the slide, Jasper close on his heals. They were both laughing at the frightened expression on my face.

"Okay guys," Jasper choked through his laughter. "I think we've scared her enough." I glared at him and flipped him the bird. He just grinned and said, "Oooh, kitty's got claws." I wrinkled my nose at them and got out of the pool.

"I feel like taking a trip to the hot tub. Anyone want to join?" Edward swam towards the edge. "Sure." My heart sped up, frightened by the prospect of being alone with him. But no one else volunteered so I merely shrugged and started towards the hot tub.

Slipping into the hot water, I felt my muscles start to relax. The hot water lulled me into a sense of security that I had longed for for a while. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward slide in next to me. His eyes were closed and I heard a quiet sigh escape his lips. The corners of my mouth turned up slightly, content with the way things were.

I sat there, lost in thought when I heard Edward say something. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "Sorry, what was that?" I asked. He looked flustered and just shook his head. "Nevermind." I shrugged and closed my eyes again. The heat and the sound of the bubbling lulled me into a light slumber. I must have slouched over because we I woke up, I was leaning on Edwards shoulder. Rolling my shoulders, I poked him on the chest. He jerked awake and looked around, momentarily dazed.

When he spotted me, a lazy smile made its way across his face. "Am I dreaming?" He murmured leaning towards me. My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head. The grin dropped of his face and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Just as I was about to ask him why he thought he was dreaming, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up. I saw that it was Jasper and quirked my eyebrow as he wrapped a towel around me.

"You looked tired." He said simply. "And we were ready to head up, so I figured I might as well carry you." My heart warmed at his explanation. "You don't have too," I said softly. "I'm awake enough to walk to the elevator." But he just shrugged and continued to carry me bridal style. "It's no trouble. You can try to go back to sleep." I nodded and snuggled into his warm body. The rhythmic beating of his heart and the steady pace of his walk allowed me to quickly succumb to the welcoming arms of sleep.

* * *

_"Bella," a voice called cheerfully." Come closer Bella." I could feel his cold fingers pressed against my skin. His hot breath was on my neck, making me shudder in disgust. I cringed away from him, which I found out to be the wrong move, seeing as the pressure from his fingers increased. "Do I disgust you Bella?" He hissed, gripping my hair. "Come now. I can't frighten you that bad." He said in a sickly sweet voice._

_He brought his face close to mine. I stared into the dark endless pools that were his eyes, to frightened to blink. "This is what you're signing up for Bella." He purred. He whirled me around and I gasped at the sight I was met with. _

_Bodies._

_Lots and lots of bodies._

_Men, women, children. There was so much blood. The room started spinning and I stumbled back. He grabbed a hold of me a spun me around. "Can you do it Bella?" He whispered in my ear. "Can you survive?" My heart was pounding. My vision went blurry and the floor came rushing up to me. I heard him chuckle. "I didn't think so."_

My eyes flew open as I shot up. My breathing was labored and I felt myself shaking. "Bella?" came Emmett's panicked voice. "What's wrong?" I just shook my head and turned away from him, so he couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into his chest. I sat there, shaking and shuddering for a few minutes. Finally, he pulled me face up to look at him. "I'm going to go downstairs and get you something to drink, okay?" He told me. I just nodded mutely. "Is there anything you'd like in particular?"

"Vodka." I replied in an emotionless voice. His eyes widened slightly but he nodded and walked out the door. I flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to gather my wits. It had been Aro showing me all those horrible things. But he had asked me if I could survive. Could I?

I heard the door unlock and open and I sat up quickly. "That was quick." I thought to myself. "Did you get it-?" I stopped and scrambled off the bed. It wasn't Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Demetri." I whispered.

* * *

He walked towards me, smiling vindictively. "Told you I'd be paying you a visit Kitten." He purred. My eyes widened and I whimpered as I moved farther away from him. I was calculating what my chances of getting to the door would be.

"Don't even think about it." He smirked. My eyes scanned the room for a weapon. A shot of hope ran through my veins as I saw an unplugged lamp. He was strolling towards me lazily and I was inching towards it. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Demetri sneered as he reached for me. The lamp was just out of my grasp as he pushed me down. I banged my skull on the head board, causing me to moan in pain. But Demetri must have mistaken it for pleasure, seeing as his smirk widened.

"You like it rough, do ya?" My fingers slipped around the lamp. His eyes were hooded with lust as he moved his lips down towards mine. I quickly struck him over the head with the lamp and shot of the bed. An angry cry came from behind me and I saw him clutching his head as he took off after me. "You bitch!" He hissed.

I threw the door open and I sprinted down the hall. I remembered that someone was staying in my old room so I quickly pounded on the door. My eyes kept glancing back at Demetri who was getting closer by the second. "Please!" I screamed. "Open the door!"

It cracked open and I just ran inside. "Shut it! Hurry!" I cried. The sound of it shutting and locking made its way to my ears. I slid down the wall and rested my head on my knees. My body jerked to attention as I heard him pounding angrily on the door.

"I know you're in there Bella." He shouted harshly. I heard the door open again and my heart started pounding. "Please don't let him in here!" I pleaded.

"Demetri, if you like the current state your face is in, I suggest you leave. Otherwise, I will not be held responsible for mine, Emmett's and Jasper's actions." My eyes snapped up at the sound of Edwards voice.

"You can't have her all to yourself, Eddie boy." He sneered." That's not fair to the rest of us." The door flew open and I saw Edward had Demetri pinned by his throat against the door frame. "She is not a toy, so don't speak of her like one." He warned. His grip tightened on Demetri's neck when he failed to respond. "Okay?"

"Okay." Demetri gasped.

"Good. Now get out of here." He spat, shoving him out the door. He shut and locked it once again. Walking back towards me, he kneeled in from of me.

"Are you okay?" The genuine concern in his voice made me look up and lock eyes with him. They were the most soulful green I'd ever seen and I felt like I could see into his soul. He put his hand under my chin. "Did you hear me?" He asked softly. I snapped out of my daze and nodded. "I'm okay." I said shakily. "I can't thank you enough for letting me in." I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought of what might have happened if he hadn't.

"Hey," He coaxed softly. "Don't cry." I sniffled and shut my eyes. "It's okay." He said, stroking the side of my face. The gesture was too intimate. My eyes flew open and he quickly retracted his hand. "I'm sorry." He stammered. I just nodded and hiccuped. "Will you walk me back to my room?" I asked quietly. He just nodded and helped me up. "Of course," He replied softly.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, he escorted me out of his room. The weight of his arm was welcoming but still, it was Edward. But I didn't say anything aloud, just leaned into him as he walked me down the hall. He knocked on the door of my room and it flew open, revealing a distraught looking Emmett.

"Where the hell did you go Bella?" He roared. I cowered away from his anger, thoughts of Demetri and Aro still fresh in my mind. "Jesus Emmett!" Edward yelled back. "Calm your shit!" I shrank away from both of them, walking backwards, only to run into Jasper. His hair was messy, as though he'd ran his hand through it a hundred times. "Where were you?" He asked in exasperation." We were looking for you everywhere."

"Demetri came by while Emmett was gone." I replied quietly. The tension became thick enough to cut with a knife. "What?" Emmett hissed. I nodded. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked, poking various parts of my body as if checking for injuries. I pushed his hands aways impatiently. "I'm fine." I replied shortly." I hit him with a lamp and then took off down the hall. I pounded on Edwards door and thankfully, he let me in." I smiled at him gratefully and he returned it with an uncertain one of his own. "Then Edward told Demetri to pretty much get the fuck out of there if he wanted to live to see another day."

Emmett patted Edward on the back. "Good job man." He said, gratitude evident in his voice. Edward hesitated then nodded. "Thanks." He replied quietly.

He looked at me and I quickly hugged him. "Thank you Edward." I felt him stiffen under my touch." You're welcome Bella," He replied, a smile in his voice.

**Wow, I think that may be my longest chapter yet. I really hope you like it :D Again, props to Suicidal-Insomniac for giving me the idea for this chapter. Please review? They really make my day.**

**Until next time**

**J**


	10. Let's get fucked up and die

**Hey guys :3 This is a new chapter( and the longest chapter yet)! Yay! It's going to be in Edward's POV though, so we'll be going back in time a little.**

** But It'll be good, don't you worry a little hair on your pretty head.**

**Reviews make me happy ;)**

**Let's get fucked up and die**

**EPOV**

The night I met Isabella Swan should have been like every other. We would go in, get some cash, and leave.

The girl we had picked out had been all to easy.

I stayed back in the shadows while James walked up to her. He could fake charming pretty damn well. He strutted over to her like he owned the place, leaning on the wall next to worked fast, convincing her to come back into the secluded part of the hallway for what she thought was a quickie and he knew to be her death.

James is a sick fuck. He enjoys watching the life leave their eyes. He takes great pride in how many people he's killed.

I couldn't be more different. When someone dies at my hand, the guilt I feel is overwhelming. I can feel the questions in their eyes, their sorrow as they take their last breaths. It's horrible that I have a conscience, considering the job I do. In the Mafia, you have to be calm and collected. There's no room to feel pain. Your number one job is to survive. They say you can't trust anybody. But in this life, it's too difficult to be alone. You have to form some sort of friendship, or you'll slowly die from paranoia and loneliness. There's no room for love in this world either. You can get a hooker if your looking for quick release, but any sort of love making is out of the question. You have yourself and only yourself.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked quickly. I glanced up from my dark corner to see her backed up against the wall. James had pulled his knife out. He treasured that blade more than anything else in the fucking world. "C'mon," He scoffed." Did you honestly think I'd want to fuck you?" I saw the girl flinch away from the harshness in his tone."Then I guess I'll leave." She snapped angrily. I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"You guessed wrong buttercup." He taunted, pressing the blade against her neck. The sound of her labored breathing filled the almost empty hall. "W-what are you doing? Let me go!" She whimpered meekly. I didn't have to have my eyes open to know that James was smirking at her. A cry of pain filled the passage. "Fuck!" She cried out. "Uh uh uh." James tutted." Such naughty language for a young lady. Maybe I should cut out your tongue?" He mused.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled. She was creating a lot of noise and I knew in that moment that her death had arrived. We couldn't risk being caught. I heard a scream of pain followed by silence. Death hung heavy in the air. I heard some shuffling and I knew that James had stolen her wallet. "Jessica Stanley, age seventeen. From Forks, Washington." I blocked out his voice. I didn't want to know her. She was dead, and it was our fault. Suddenly, the metal door at the end of the hall flew open. My eyes shot towards the small figure running through the hall. Quietly, I exited through the door just to my left. James could take care of himself.

Starting the engine of my black Volvo, I sped through the streets of Seattle towards our home. Parking quickly in the garage, I raced into the house. Jasper was sitting in his room, reading _The Battle of Westport: Missouri's Great Confederate Raid. _He looked up when he heard me enter. "What's up?" He asked, slightly confused by my frantic expression. "I think something happened. Someone found us. I got out of there as quickly as I could but James and Emmett are still there." Jasper sat up straight. "Did you see who it was?" Thinking hard, I remembered the small frame of the person. "It's was either a very small man or a girl." Jasper went back to his book. "Sounds like they won't be to much trouble." I just nodded, wondering why I had lost my shit over something as small as that.

James and Emmett could easily take down a person of that size.

We were fine.

I was lying on my bed when I heard the front door open again. I didn't bother to move, figuring it was just James and Emmett back from the mall. As few minutes past and Emmett came to my door. "We've got a guest." He said flatly. My eyes widened and the corners of my mouth dropped into a frown. "Guest?" I hissed. He nodded. "The girl from the mall. Her name's Isabella Swan. She's seventeen. James was all for killing her but the girl put up quite a fight. I thought that maybe she would be useful." I groaned. "Are you fucking serious?" I spat angrily. "A girl? A seventeen year old girl none the less?" Emmett glared at me, a look that would make weaker men cower in fear. But I knew Emmett, so I just glared back. "Yes Eddie. A girl. Get the fuck over it." He growled. Taking hold of my arm, he dragged me into the living room.

"Now sit your ass down and don't fucking move." He warned threateningly. For once, I did as I was told, not wanting to pick a fight with Emmett. He sat on the couch opposite of me. A couple of minutes passed when James joined us in the living room. His face was all bloodied and shit and he had bruises everywhere. Before I had time to wonder how he'd gotten them, Jasper walked in with a petite brunette behind him. And holy shit was she beautiful.

She was tiny, as I had originally thought, standing at only five foot one. She had long, mahogany colored hair that fell to her waist, with long bangs that she pushed to the side. Her skin was pale like ivory, contrasting with her chocolate brown eyes that were framed by long black lashes. Her lips were a beautiful shade of red, and had a pouty look to them. Her nose was slightly upturned and cute as a button. I let my eyes travel down her body, lingering on the soft swells of her breasts and the curves of her hips. I felt my pants tighten slightly.

When I brought my eyes back up, I found her looking at me. I could see the disdain in her eyes. It made my own go cold. I didn't like the feeling of being judged by this little girl. She quickly averted her eyes and took a seat beside Emmett.

"Okay," James began," so what are we going to do with her?" His eyes slid over to Isabella, narrowing in distaste when she met his glare. Not many people would meet his unflinching stare but Isabella did. "I was hoping you would have some suggestions." Jasper drawled, a hint of desperation in his voice. My lips starting moving on their own accord, forming vile words that I wished to take back the moment they had been said.

"Make her a prostitute."

The incredulous looks on everyone's faces was how I felt inside. _"Where did that come from?" _I wondered desperately. I only had a couple seconds to wonder before I heard her voice.

It sounded like sex, plain and simple. Her voice was lower than most females I'd encountered but still was distinctly feminine. It was rich and smooth, like dark chocolate with a hint of raspberry, and it was saying, "No fucking way." Every eye in the room was on her. "There's no fucking way I'm becoming a hooker." She shook her head adamantly. A pregnant silence met her words. I noticed her start to tremble, her nerves overtaking her, before Emmett spoke up. "She's right." He boomed, shaking his head in agreement. Isabella visibly relaxed at his words. "She's only seventeen." Jaspers voice filled the silence. "It wouldn't be right."

I scoffed loudly, wondering where their newfound consciences had come from. "Since when did we care if something was right?" I questioned loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James nodding his head in agreement."If we can't use her for cash, can we get a little use out of her?" Gone was the disdain his eyes had held for her. They were now filled with unadulterated lust. It was sickening to see his eying a girl who was not only not yet legal, but nine years his junior. He was the oldest out of all of us, so the fact that he wanted her made bile rise up in my throat. Isabella shuddered and moved closer to Emmett who wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tightly to his side.

"Don't you fucking touch her," He growled, his voice dripping with venom." It's bad enough that she had to _live _with us." Isabella peeked up at him and he looked down at her, a rare look of sadness gracing his face. "I met Chief Swan once." He explained." He seemed like a good man." Even from a few feet away, I could see Isabella's eyes cloud with unshed tears. She nodded miserably, opting to whisper back the two words,"He is." Another silence followed, but it was quickly broken by Jaspers voice. "So Bella," "_Bella" _I thought silently, trying it out in my mind. "You're free to roam the house. But just realize, if you try to escape, we _will _stop you." He finished darkly. Bella's eyes widened in apprehension, before she nodded her understanding. She twiddled her thumbs for a moment before asking, "Where do I sleep?" Jasper apparently hadn't thought that far ahead. "Anywhere." He admitted. I could see the hint of annoyance in her eyes at the vagueness of Jasper's answer, but she let it slide.

Nodding once more, she opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. I longed to hear her beautiful voice again. In my mind I was urging her, thinking "_Go on. We won't bite." _My wish was granted. Her voice filled my ears, this time timid. "Can I go explore?" The childlikeness of her question made me almost laugh aloud. "Feel free." Jasper replied smoothly. She quickly jumped of her seat at the couch, leaving the room with surprising grace. When she got to the hallway, she turned around to shoot a scathing glare at James. This girl had courage, I'd give her that. I watched her tiny frame hesitate in the hall, debating on which way to go. After a few moments she turned right, heading towards the kitchen. The others in the room started filing out. I got to my feet and quickly followed her, hoping to hear her sultry voice once more.

I stood leaning against the wall behind her, watching and analyzing her every movement. I noticed that she fidgeted when she wanted something. Her slim hand reached for an apple. For some reason that made me snap. I quietly and quickly took hold of her wrist, putting my lips close to her ear. I breathed in, letting her sweet scent engulf me. She smelled like strawberries, orange blossoms, and freesias. "What do you think your doing?" I muttered. She shrieked, whirling around so that she was facing me. Her warm chocolate eyes met mine and I felt myself falling under their spell. But to her, I knew my eyes looked cold. They always looked cold these day.

"I'm getting something to eat." She said slowly, her voice patronizing. Unexplainable anger coursed through my veins. I didn't know how this girl was getting to me, but she was. I forced a smirk on my face. "Animals like you are only fed once a day." I felt her wrist twitch within my grasp. A sugary sweet smile spread on her face, but her eyes were nothing if not angry. "Didn't your mother tell you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?" The mere mention of my mother made me snap. When i'm angry, a whole different side of me comes out. He's bitter and unforgiving. I regret what I've done later, but at the time, it seems perfectly logical.

I tightened my hold on her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain. "Ow!" She whimpered, trying to desperately retrieve her wrist from my iron like hold. "You know," I began angrily." That girl probably felt lucky that we killed her." Her eyes filled with confusion at my words. A sick smile formed on my lips. "We helped her get away from you." I explained viscously."You're such a bitch, I'm sure even your own parents will be glad that you're gone."

Hurt flashed in her eyes. I knew that my words had gotten to her on some level. But the hurt was quickly replaced with anger. A white-hot pain hit my cheek. My head snapped back from the force. It took me only a second to realize that she had slapped me. A fuck if that shit didn't hurt! I gazed down harshly at her, pressing her against the counter top behind us. I brought my face close to hers. Close enough that I could smell her breath, a beautiful mixture of mint and chocolate. "You just made the worst mistake of your pathetic life, Little Girl." I hissed angrily. She met my angry gaze with one of her own, trying to mask the fear she felt. I opened my mouth again, to say what? I don't know. But Jasper chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen. "Edward!" He yelped furiously." What the fuck are you doing?" I turned to him, making sure to show the red mark that was surely forming on my face. "The little cunt slapped me!" I snarled.

"Because he called me an animal, and then said that my family was lucky I was gone." I barked out a laugh at how childlike her words were. But when I looked down at the tiny girl within my arm, my heart clenched. Tears had filled her eyes. I had obviously hurt her."Both of you," Jasper fumed." Stay away from each other!" Bella nodded, shoving me away and tearing off down the hall. I watched her retreating figure for a moment before Jasper went off at me.

"What the hell, Edward?" He roared. "She's been here all of five minutes and you make her cry? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was beginning to wonder the same thing. But I just gazed coldly back at him. "It's not my fault she can't handle her emotions better." I knew I was being an insensitive prick, but it was what I had to do. Feelings aren't allowed in a world like mine. Jasper glowered at me."Edward," He stated calmly."If you cannot treat her like a normal human being, which she is by the way." He exclaimed." Then you are forbidden from coming in contact with her. A sneer formed on my face. "You're forbidding me?" I chortled."That's rich. Just see how far that gets you _Jazzy_." I turned to leave but found myself being acquainted with the wall. "Don't fucking test me, Edward." Jasper advised. He looked slightly deranged. But I just shoved him off of me, walking away. I mock saluted him.

"Whatever you say, Major Whitlock." I chuckled darkly. "Whatever you say."

When I walked into the living room, it was pitch black. But I didn't bother turning on the light. I knew this place like the back of my hand. And anyway, I preferred the solitude of the night. It was what I lived for. It allowed me to escape prying eyes and just retreat into a world of my own. I sat down on one of the couches, only to leap back up when it gave a high-pitched yelp. "What the hell?" I groaned at the sound of Bella's voice. I heard her bring herself into an upright position.

"Is there some reason you tried to sit on me?" She asked angrily. My eyes narrowed at her stupidity. It was a goddamn couch. Maybe I had wanted to sit down. But I didn't say that out loud. "But of course." I murmured through the darkness."I was hoping that it might accidentally kill you. God knows I want to be rid of you." "Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but i'm still very much alive, prick." She shot back. She didn't know how easily that could be changed. "For now." I mused. The sound of her shudder filled the quiet room and I couldn't stop the sadistic smile that spread across my face. "You are one of the creepiest people I have ever met." She announced. My smile widened as I thought about her words." You say that now. Just wait. I'll be a daisy compared to the people you'll meet soon." I informed her.

"Okay, that's it." She grumbled."I can't sleep here anymore."

I heard her get up and move around. A whimper of pain sounded as she ran into the coffee table. "Jeez, couldn't you have turned on a light or something?"

A deranged laugh bubbled through my lips. "Afraid of the dark, are we?" I murmured standing behind her.

"No." She replied, her voice oozing with confidence.

I leaned in, allowing myself to feel the heat of her body. "You should be." I whispered menacingly.

She started in front of me.

I chuckled again.

"You fucking creep!" She seethed, pushing me away. Her footsteps echoed throughout the room. I only had a second to wonder what she was doing before I was blinded. The light was so bright it hurt my eyes. The pain made us both groan, though hers was closer to a moan. The sound went straight my dick, causing my to shuffle awkwardly. Bella recovered faster than me. She shot me an angry look before taking off. I flopped back onto the couch, putting my head in my hands. "God, I hate that woman." I grumbled, lying back on the couch. I stayed like that for maybe an hour, willing sleep to come take me away. But it didn't, so I got up and wandered throughout the house. I passed by James room, hearing the usual grunting noises, signaling that he was jacking off. The chainsaw sound from Emmett's room mean that he was fast asleep. But as I passed by Jasper's room, I did a double take.

There was Bella, lying on Jasper's naked chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her tiny waist, holding her warmth to him. His head was buried in her hair. She was snuggling into his chest. Jealousy surged through me. I always longed for that kind of closeness but was never granted it. I turned back around and went to my own room. This time sleep came easily and thankfully, it was dreamless for the most part. Hours passed as I drifted through the blissful darkness. I was awaken by a high-pitched scream.

_Bella._

I jumped out of my bed quickly, racing down the hall in the direction of the sound. When I arrived in the kitchen, I saw that James had Bella pinned against the counter, not unlike how I had had her the night before. "You're out of luck, girl." I heard him mutter as he stroked her cheek. "Emmett's not here to protect you now."

"Like hell I'm not." Emmett boomed. I was mildly surprised to see him there, but I had been distracted by Bella. I saw Emmett's fist fly through the air, making contact with James mouth. "Don't you ever lay hands on Bella again,"He roared, rage evident in his voice."Or I will make sure you suffer a great deal. I will make sure you are begging me for death and only then may I give it too you." I had never seen Emmett so angry. But James was obviously a little to thick to realize his reasoning.

"What da fubk man?" James cried out, tenderly clutching his bleeding mouth. "If you wanbed the girl, I woulb have glably-" His was cut of by a different fist hitting his face.I looked over and saw Jasper standing there, glaring at James. "I thought I said you were all to leave Bella alone." He inquired calmly. You knew when Jasper was truly angry, because he doesn't yell. He's quiet and collected. In one word, he's deadly.

"Hey!" James held up his hands. "That bitch wanted it-" He faltered when he saw me standing quietly against the wall. His jaw tensed as he braced himself for a punch that didn't ever come. Instead I found my other side taking over my mouth."I can believe that." It said."She does seem like the type to fuck a stranger." It was like I was watching what was happening through my own body, but I wasn't the one in control. It scared me shitless. I saw the angry eyes of almost everyone in the room.

"You're a right asshole, you know that?" Bella growled out at me. Inside, I agreed. But _it _just kept talking. "And you're an evil little bint." It said disinterestedly."Glad we cleared this up." "Jesus Fuckward." She spat. "Get off that little pedestal of yours, because fucking news flash, you are NOT that high and mighty."

"I was just speaking the truth Swan. You do seem to be the whorish type. You know, the ones who get knocked up in high school and don't know who the father is?" It pretended to ponder what it had just said. " Yeah...that seems like you..."

"You-You-!" She sputtered in shock. " Who the fuck do you think you are?" She screeched." You want to judge me? Fine, I'll fucking judge you." She stood there, looking me and up down." You seem like a man who didn't get enough love as a child and now lives with a stick permanently shoved up his ass!" Her eyes got a satisfied look in them as mine narrowed." And who the hell has heard of a _virgin_ whore? Because I certainly haven't!" She added indignantly.

"Listen closely little girl," It hissed viciously, pushing her up against the wall. "Do not even pretend to know how my childhood was because you will be wrong." And as for a virgin whore, I'm more than positive James would be happy to change that. I could tell him you want him to-" Bella's voice cut through It's rantings. " You will do not such fucking thing! Now get off me before I have you removed." She growled.

It scoffed, disbelievingly. "Have me removed? And how do you plan to do that?" It mocked." I could easily take you on. You're just a weak little girl. You've got no strength in you."

Bella smirked." You didn't seem to think I was weak when I slapped you." She gloated. "And as for having you removed..." She peered over my shoulder, looking to who I assumed to be Emmett. "Emmett? Please get him off of me." I found my body being tossed aside like a rag doll. It was not happy about that. It contorted my face into an ugly scowl, staring at Bella and Emmett. "Thanks Emmett." She smiled. "Anytime Bells." He replied."Anytime."

A few hours went by. I was sitting on the couch, observing Emmett and Bella playing the Xbox. It was slowly taking over my mind, forcing bitter and angry thoughts into my head. It asked me how she had any right to judge me? It was relentless. Finally I muttered, "Shut up." Bella heard my voice and turned around. It forced my eyes to narrow into a glare. She glared back. While they had their little staring contest, Emmett killed her. He jumped up, gloating his victory. Bella informed him that she hadn't been looking anyways. His grin dropped slightly, but his victory dance never ceased. Finally he plopped down next to Bella, offering her a cookie, with a fake British accent. She answered with one just as bad.

They left together, leaving me and It alone.

**Hey :3 So yeah. Edward's kinda got a multiple personality disorder going on. Tell me in your reviews if you want me to show what Edward was thinking in chapters 4-9. Well, I hope you liked it. **

**R E V I E W!**

**Until next time :3**

**J**


	11. She's Killing Me

**Hi. **

**Please don't hate me.**

**I know that it has taken me a very, very long time to update and I'm sorry about that.  
My life has slowly become chaotic over the past few months and it's just now starting to get back on track.**

**This chapter is again in Edward's POV.  
It's him recounting chapters four through six.  
Enjoy!**

_~Previously~_

_A few hours went by. I was sitting on the couch, observing Emmett and Bella playing the Xbox. It was slowly taking over my mind, forcing bitter and angry thoughts into my head. It asked me how she had any right to judge me. It was relentless. Finally I muttered, "Shut up." Bella heard my voice and turned around. It forced my eyes to narrow into a glare. She glared back. While they had their little staring contest, Emmett killed her. He jumped up, gloating his victory. Bella informed him that she hadn't been looking anyways. His grin dropped slightly, but his victory dance never ceased. Finally he plopped down next to Bella, offering her a cookie, with a fake British accent. She answered with one just as bad._

_They left together, leaving me and It alone._

~Present~

"I wonder what they're up to." It thought, quietly. "Maybe Emmett's planning on breaking her out. _Maybe _Emmett's decided that he wants her all to himself." It continued with vigor.

"Shut up!" I growled angrily, tearing at my hair as I tried to calm myself. I had no idea where all of this was coming from. Emmett running away with Isabella? As fucking if. There was no way that Emmett would chose her over us. We were his family. He had nothing.

"Why are you getting so worked up? It's not as if Emmett has showed that he's attracted to her in the slightest way. What's you problem, man?" I questioned myself.

Voices sounded from the kitchen, breaking into my confused thoughts. Quietly, I stood up and proceeded from the living into the hallway just outside the kitchen. Much to my surprise, the angry tones were coming from Emmett and Bella. Making sure that they couldn't see me, I listened in to their heated conversation.

"We're not friends, Bella. Do you understand?" Emmett growled at her. My mouth opened slightly. _Not friends?_ "You'd be best to remember that."

"Huh?" Bella replied, dumbly. "Huh is right." I thought to myself, just as confused as she was. I had been under the impression that Emmett was going to be her _only _friend while she was here, and now he was telling her the exact opposite.

Turning my attentions back to Bella, I saw her standing there, wearing the same dumbfounded expression that must've been on my face too. "What do you mea-" She couldn't even get the entire word out before Emmett interrupted her.

"Go away, Bella."

What the actual fuck.

"Excuse me?" She cried out in shock. Emmett just stood there, glaring at her. "You heard me, Bella. While you're here, you should remember that none of us are your friends. Not Edward." As if she didn't already think that. "Not James." No fucking shit." Not Jasper, and certainly not me. Now leave."

Holy fucking shit. Where is all this coming from? My gaze drifted to Bella. "Oh shit." I whispered, seeing how her cheeks were filling with colour and her eyes were becoming damp.

"I would if I fucking could, Emmett!" She exploded, her voice reaching such a high volume that I was surprised that the others hadn't come running to investigate. "Where can I leave to? Huh, Emmett? Where can I fucking leave to? In case you forgot, you took me fucking HOSTAGE!" She screamed the last word, pushing on his chest.

The shove hardly moved him, but it was just enough to piss him off even more. He pulled himself up to his full height and glared down at her. "I didn't fucking forget." He spat at her. "What? Would you _like _us to kill you? Jesus Bella. You're so fucking annoying. Go cry, or whatever it is women do." He sneered, cruelly.

I was floored. In all my years of knowing Emmett, I had never heard him speak like this to anyone, let alone a lady.

Bella's mouth dropped and she pushed him away from her. Quickly, she wiped her eyes, ridding herself of the tears that had formed. "Good for fucking you, Emmett." She hissed quietly. "You're just like them."

"Just like who?" He shot back viciously, glaring down at the top of her head.

"James and Edward." My stomach clenched. "Good for you. You're an asshole! You must feel so accomplished." She started to make her way out of the kitchen, so I scurried further down the hall. But before she could even make it to the doorway, Emmett grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain. Emmett's a big guy, and I knew that that had to have hurt. "Emmett, what the fuck?"

"I'm an asshole, am I?" He growled. "You know what you do, Bella? You judge. You just go and fucking judge everyone. You know _nothing _about us, and yet you think that you have the right to go around and make all of these assumptions. Maybe you're not aware, but it's really fucking annoying to have you do that. So knock it the fuck off." He finished, out of breath from his little rant.

The tension that filled the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Bella and Emmett stood there, glaring with all their might. Emmett's eyes were filled with anger, whereas Bella's were filled with confusion and hurt. Another tear began its decent down Bella's cheek but she brushed it away quickly.

"Fine." She said, quietly. "I'll leave you, James, and your precious Edward alone, only if you'll do the same for me."

"Fine." He seethed.

"Fine." She repeated, turning to the hallway. I hurried back to the living room, so as not to be caught listening in. I heard Bella's light footsteps go down the hallway. They stopped about partway through and I strained my ears to catch what she was saying.

"Uhm, hi Jasper." She mumbled.

"Hello Bella," He replied, his tone filled with curiosity and confusion. "Was there something you needed?"

Next, I heard a bunch of unintelligible garble. Apparently, Jasper couldn't understand her either, as I heard him asking her to repeat herself. "I was just wondering if I could stay with you in your room again tonight. I really don't feel safe anymore." There was a slight pause, then I heard Bella stumbling over her words. "I know, I know! I'm not safe here, and I shouldn't feel safe with you. I know. Emmett already told me all this."

There was another uncomfortable silence and then Jasper's voice filled the hallway. "Actually, Bella, I was going to say that I was expecting you to stay in my room tonight, given the events that took place today." More silence. "Oh." She stammered quietly.

"Do you want to come inside?" I heard him ask. It growled inside me, not liking the sound of that invitation. There was no verbal reply, but I assumed that she has nodded, for the door was closed and I could hear no more.

"What an interesting day." I thought as I made my way to my bedroom. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring." Lying down on my bed, I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room. Closing my eyes, my mind drifted to memories from my past and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_"Eddie, come push me!" cried my seven year old sister, Elana, joyfully._

_"But Lanaa," I whined." I don't want too!"_

_Elana looked at me and pouted._

_I stared back, warily. My eyes widened when I saw the lower lip jutted out. "No, Lana." I warned, taking a step back. "Not the pout!" As I took another step back, I saw her light green eyes fill with tears. "Oh no." I whispered to myself, running towards her._

_"Ed-Ed-Edddieeee!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you like m-m-me?" I rushed towards my darling little sister. Though only two years her senior, I felt as though it was my job and my job alone to make sure that no harm ever came to her._

_"Lana, I love you! You're my favorite sister," I cooed, a goofy grin falling onto his face. H vje kissed her bright red curls and took her hand. "C'mon, I'll push you on the swing now..."_

_"Do you promise to always protect me, Eddie?" She asked, her wide eyes questioning._

_"Always," I replied__, __solemnly._

_The scene swirled suddenly and vanished, a new one coming to take its place._

_"Edward Anthony Masen! You get your ass down her right this minute or so help me, I'll slap you so hard you'll-"_

_"Sheesh Elana!" I yelled, tossing a pillow at the door. "I'll be down in a few! Just give me a fucking minute!" I heard her coming up the stairs, and hurriedly scrambled out of bed. _

_WHACK!_

_"Jesus fucking Christ, Lana!" I groaned in pain, clutching the back of my head. "What was that for?"_

_Elana glared at me, with the nastiest glare her seventeen year old face could manage. "It's Christmas, you ass-hat. Christmas means no fucking swearing!"_

_We looked at each other for a long minute, before a chuckle escaped from my mouth. Before long both of us were holding onto each other for support as loud peals of laughter filled the room. A few minutes past and we finally managed to calm ourselves down._

_"I love you, Lana." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Ditto," She replied, grinning._

_The scene swirled and once again vanished._

_I was standing outside of my parent's old apartment. The door was slightly ajar, the lights turned off and the smell of blood flowing into the hallway. A strong sense of__Déjà vu __washed over me. I wanted to turn and run, but somehow I knew that I must open the door._

_I took a step forward, my heart threatening to beat right out my chest. Putting my hand out, I pushed open the door. Darkness covered the apartment like a thick blanket. My shaking hands felt around the wall for a light switch. Finally, I found it. I held my hand there for what seemed like hours, but was in reality a few minutes._

_Using all my willpower, I flipped on the light._

_"No!" I cried out in agony, slumping down onto the ground. On the floor in front of me was my mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. They were both covered in blood, their faces contorted with fear. Their eyes were open, last seeing the attacker that took their lives._

_I heard shuffling up stairs, and then a strangled yelp. Running towards the guest room, I saw the door wide open and an arm drenched in blood._

_"Oh god." I whispered, full out sprinting now. "Elana!" I screamed my voice unnaturally high. I collapsed on the floor next to my baby sister. "No!" I moaned, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Elana, you have to wake up!" I commanded. "Lana, wake up dammit!"_

_Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and a small smile fell onto her lips as she stared up at me "Hi Eddie," She whispered. "Thank god." I muttered, kissing her forehead. "Now Lana, listen to me," I informed her, my voice shaking. "You're going to be okay, you hear? You and me, we'll make it out of this just fine."_

_"Oh Edward," She murmured, placing her hand on my cheek._

_"I love you Lana, don't leave me!" I pleaded desperately._

_"You always said you'd protect me." She whispered as she shut her eyes for the last time._

_"Lana?" Oh my god, Lana. Please don't!" I whimpered, helplessly._

_"Edward, it's no use." I heard a soft voice say from behind me._

_"You don't know that!" I choked out. "If I'd just gotten here a few moments earlier, than maybe-"_

_A warm hand pulled my face gently to the left. _

_"Listen to me, Edward." She commanded. "There wasn't anything you could have done to help her. Just be grateful that she died with her brother, instead of being surrounded by faceless strangers for the last moments of her life."_

_Tears continued to slide down my cheeks and I looked down in shame. The hand pulled my face back up._

_"Don't be ashamed, Edward." She said, looking into my eyes. "Don't ever be ashamed." She whispered her lips an inch away from mine._

_"Okay Bella," I replied, nodding ever so slightly. "For you, I won't be ashamed."_

_"Good." She replied, closing the distance between our lips._

My eyes flew open. What the fuck was all that? I hadn't dreamt of my family in years and now, Bella was showing up in my dreams?

"I'm losing my mind." I muttered, pulling my shirt over my head. I left my room, venturing towards the kitchen. Throwing open the fridge, I pulled out a beer. I didn't give a fuck what time it was. Popping off the top, I allowed the bitter liquid to slide down my throat. My eyes drifted lazily across the room before they feel on a figure. Startled, I let go off my bottle.

"Fuck!" I swore as it hit the floor. Bella scrambled to the counter before throwing herself at my feet, towel in hand. "Are you okay?" She cried. "Did you get any glass in your feet?"

I looked down at the top of her head, bewildered by her concern. "I'm fine." I replied, shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." She muttered as she wiped up broken glass and beer from the floor. "Weird dream. You?"

"Same." I said, shifting from side to side. I watched her clean for another second before bending down. "Let me help you."

"No!" She exclaimed, quickly. I stiffened up. "I mean no thank you. It's alright, I'm done."

"Okay." I replied awkwardly. She stood back up, crossing her arms over her chest. I held back a groan as she pushed her breasts together, making them almost pop out the top of her shirt. She looked at me quietly and I started back.

"Uh.." She started just as I began speaking. My eyes widened.

"Go ahead!" I said, hearing her say the exact same thing. I shook my head. "No, it's alright." Once again, I heard her voice meshing with mine. We looked at each other for a short second before a giggle escaped her lips. That was all it took to set me off and before long, we were both clutching our stomachs. It was just one of those situations where you couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what were you saying?" I asked, my voice carefree and light.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I was just going to ask if you'd like a bowl of Coco Puffs." I looked at her sharply, my eyebrows raised. Her cheeks flushed red as she started stammering "It was just, you looked kind of stressed and well, cereal always helps calm me down. And…yeah." She finished lamely.

I tried to remember the last time I'd had a junk food cereal. Not within the last year, at least. "You know what? A bowl of Coco Puffs sounds great right now." I admitted.

A smile spread across Bella's face. She busied herself, grabbing a bowl, cereal, and milk. When she finished, she handed it to him shyly.

"Here you go." She mumbled.

"Thank you, Isabella." I acknowledged, taking the bowl from her hands and shoveling its contents into my watering mouth."

"You're welcome, Edward."

A comfortable silence filled the kitchen as I finished my cereal. I bid her goodnight, retreating back into my room. I heard her light steps tiptoeing back into Jasper's room. Closing my eyes, a smile formed on my lips as I thought of the enigma that was Isabella Swan.

The sound of water woke me up from my dreamless sleep. My body felt light and for a moment I was confused as to why. But then I remembered last night's events. The carefree feeling was gone in a moment. I ran my fingers through my hair. "

What the hell was I thinking?" I muttered crazily. "Being civil? She's our fucking hostage." My head was pounding as I tried to make sense of last night. "This doesn't change anything." I promised. "I wasn't myself last night. The dream put me in a weird mood." I was desperately trying to grasp reasons for why I had acted in such a way.

"I'll act like last night never happened." I decided, childishly. With that, I walked out of my room and into the living room. And just because my luck is shit, Isabella was curled up on the sofa. She lifted her head when she heard me walk in.

"Hello Edward." She called dreamily.

"What do you want?" I snapped harshly. Her eyes widened at my abruptness. Her perfect brows furrowed together and her mouth fell open slightly.

"I was just saying hello." She explained, softly.

"What makes you believe that I want you speaking to me?" I spat. I knew I was acting like a dick but I needed to make her believe that last night had changed nothing.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" She hissed. I suppressed a grin. I should've known that she wouldn't take my coldness lightly. "Piss off." I sneered at her, wondering what she would say next.

"Why are you being like this?" She cried, desperately." I thought we might have gotten over this last night-"

"Oh did you?" I glared down at her petite form. "Well, obviously you thought wrong. Last night, I wasn't myself. I had expected that even you would have been able to realize that. The normal me wants nothing to do with you. The normal me can't even bear to be in the same room as you. Did you really think that a bowl of Coco Puffs would change anything?" I finished coldly.

She said nothing, just sat there staring at me with a stupid expression.

"Well?" I exclaimed, harshly. She jumped slightly, then swallowed. "You're a right asshole, you know that?" She growled. "Here I was thinking that maybe, just _maybe_, you were capable of acting like a human being. But, I guess I was wrong."

I couldn't help but grin at her little tirade. I realized that this had been the wrong thing to do when Bella's fists clenched.

"Who's Elana?" Shock flooded my system as I stood there staring at her in disbelief. I bared my teeth at her like an angry dog. "What did you just say?" I barked furiously. A small smile formed on her face.

"Who's Elana?" She repeated. "And better yet, why couldn't you save her?" Are you such a failure that you let her _die_?" She sneered, cruelly. My blood began to boil as I heard her verbalizing some of my most personal moments. "You don't know what you're talking about." I seethed, but she just ignored me.

"Your parents must be pretty fucking proud of you." She quipped. "Growing up to be a killer, a failure, an inhuman piece of shit-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I tackled her onto the couch, holding her petite body down with ease. "Shut your mouth or I'll fucking shut it for you." I whispered into her ear. Even though my mind was clouded with anger, my body still took in all the curves of her body. The soft swells of her breasts pressing against my chest, moving slightly with each breath she took. I observed how her cheeks were tinged with pink, her mouth a rich red, her eyes burning with fear and anger. My dick twitched in my pants.

"I'd like to see you fucking try!" She hissed, snapping me out of my staring. I laughed maniacally. "You really shouldn't have said that." I told her.

"What do you mea-"

I covered her mouth quickly with my hand. I had decided that I was going to show her exactly what I was capable of. Grabbing hold of her hair, I dragged her out of the living room. Bella started kicking and trying to scream, but she knew and I knew that her efforts were useless. No one was going to hear her.

We reached my room and I threw her unceremoniously onto my bed. Straddling her waist, I reached for the duct tape that was on my dresser. I could feel Bella shifting and squirming beneath me. "She really has no idea what she's doing." I groaned in my mind, my dick straining through my jeans. I flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her arms behind her back. Using my teeth, I unsuccessfully tried to pull off a piece of duct tape.

Sighing to myself, I took my other hand off her mouth. The sound of Bella's gasps filled my small room. I leaned down and pulled her long hair away from her ear. Bringing my mouth close, I whispered dangerously, "Make a sound and you'll regret it." She nodded furiously underneath me and thankfully kept her word. She made no noise at all as I taped her hands together. I wound the tape maybe a few more times than necessary but I wanted to be sure that she couldn't get free.

I flipped her back over, resisting the urge to grind my cock into her. I quickly taped her mouth shut. Tears poured from her eyes, making my hands wet. I scooped her up into my arms and started carrying her to the front door. Her pathetic sounds were still audible and it was becoming exceedingly annoying. "Stop sniveling." I snapped. "It's not becoming to you." Her enormous chocolate eyes narrowed and she tried to kick me. "Keep that up, see what happens." I warned her. "I'm going out." I called out.

Holding Bella close, I made my way out the SUV. After throwing her into the back seat, I hopped into the driver's side and peeled out of the driveway. Blindly, I drove to the old gorge.

I don't know what had come over me but I wanted to get rid of Bella.  
To hurt her.

We pulled up to the trail and I stopped the car. Throwing open the back door, I pulled her to her feed. "Walk." I growled. She moved a couple of feet but then halted suddenly. My body slammed into hers but she didn't seem to notice. Groaning, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She began kicking her feet at my chest but I pinned her legs down.

"Knock that shit off." I seethed. She finally just lay limp. We walked for about another five minutes before we reached the bridge. I set her down on her feet and unwound her wrists. I accidentally bumped her, causing her to lose her balance and stumble towards the railing. Her shoulders were heaving and I could tell she was trying to calm herself down. All of a sudden, her body tensed.

I came up behind her, pressing myself against her as I ripped away the tape on her mouth. The sounds of her breathing were loud and she whipped around so that she was facing me.

"What are we doing here?" She exclaimed, angrily. I raised an eyebrow, moving closer to her so that she had to crane her neck just to be able to see my face.

"Well?" She stammered, trying to sound unafraid but failing miserably. "Tell me!" I just stood there, staring down at her. Apparently, that pissed her off for the next words out of her mouth were, "Knock that off!"

Again, I moved closer. My body molded with hers and I put my hands on her waist. "What the hell are you-?" But she stopped when I lifted her up. She stared stupidly at me for a second before panic flooded her expression. I moved her over the edge of the rail and she gripped my forearms, trying to prevent me from doing what I was planning on doing.

"E-Edward," She sputtered. "Edward, please don't!" She begged.

"Give me a reason." I replied. "Give me one, single reason. It would be quick, I assure you. You would die on impact. A drop from this height, hitting the water would be like hitting cement. And even if you didn't die instantly, I hear drowning is the most euphoric way to go. And better yet, it would look like an accident. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't just drop you here."

Bella started shaking in my arms. Tears fell from her eyes as wails sounded from her mouth. "Please Edward." She babbled. "Protect me! Don't let me fall!" She begged.

_Protect me._

I have no idea what possessed her to say those words but when she did, my plans crashed to the ground. In that second, I saw Lana's face instead of Bella's and I realized what I had been planning to do. I felt like I could throw up. I had been planning to throw Bella off a bridge because she made me mad.

"_Why is this a problem now?"_ My mind screamed at me._"You haven't had problem killing for no reason before and now, when a reason to kill has arisen, you can't. How is this different?"_

"It just is." I whispered aloud. Bella didn't notice. She just kept sobbing and reaching for him like a frightened child. Sighing, I pulled her away from the rail and held her to my chest. She clung to my shirt, her tears staining it with evidence of what I had almost just done.

"Come on." I said, nudging her in the direction of the SUV. I felt her shake her head. Quietly, I drew my arms back and she fell to the ground. Her breathing had become fast and uneven and I quickly realized that she was having a panic attack.

Scooping her back up into my arms, I walked quickly back to the car. I held her up with my arm as I opened the passenger's side door. After placing her gently on the seat, she pulled her knees up the her chest and rested her head on them, her body convulsing violently. My chest tightened as I looked at the helpless girl who I had just terrorized. The guilt threatened to crush me.

I shut her door and walked to the driver's side, getting in and then driving back towards the house quickly. The car ride was silent, devoid all noise bar the sounds of Bella's shaking.

Suddenly, words flew out of my mouth, words that I hadn't spoken to anyone in years.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

We arrived back at the house and I held her close to my body. With a shaking hand, I opened the front door. Emmett and Jasper came into view, stopping short when they saw the distraught Bella. Emmett recovered first.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He roared. He snatched her out of my arms, holding her close to him. Bella didn't seem to notice the change; she just started mumbling, "Don't drop me, Edward. Don't drop me..."

Suddenly I was thrown against the wall. I could've easily broken free from Jasper's hold, but I knew I deserved whatever was coming to me. "What in God's name were you thinking?" He shouted furiously in my face. "You don't fucking pull that kind of shit! We all knew that Bella was supposed to stay here. What if someone had seen her? And for fucks sake, what did you do to reduce her to a babbling mess?"

Quietly, I mumbled, "I almost threw her off a bridge." But apparently it was too low for Jasper to hear. "What was that?" Jasper asked, scathingly.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I almost threw her off a bridge."

And with those seven words, all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed, rearing back to charge at me. Jasper said nothing, just threw his fist into my gut. The punch knocked the wind out of me and I doubled over, but Emmett pulled me back up and threw me against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward!" He sputtered almost incoherently.

"I don't know!" I wailed, pathetically. "I've been asking myself the same question for years! I was just so mad. She pushes my buttons and she just…I was so mad." I whispered lamely.

"Excuses." Jasper spat at me. "Always with the excuses. Just…get out of here for a while. I can't even stand to see your face. I nodded sullenly. Walking back out the door, I made my way back to the car.

And I drove.

I drove for hours and hours, long past the time when the sun went down. Occasionally, I would take a turn here or there, making sure that I stayed in town. Finally, I just pulled off to the side of the road and sat there, staring blankly out the windshield.

"FUCK!" I screamed, hitting my hands against the steering wheel.

What had I just done?

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapters four through six in Edward's POV. **

**Did you like it ;)? Are you going to leave me reviews?**

**I think you are, because even though I was a horrible writer who abandoned her story for months and months, you still love me.**

**Right?**

**Well, I love you.**

**I'll try to update way sooner this time.**

**R E V I E W and I'll love you forever.**

**Okay.**

**Until next time,**

**Jesse(:**


End file.
